Harry Potter y el Espíritu Ninja
by Eleos Argentum
Summary: Lord Voldemort ha regresado y el Mundo Mágico tiembla de miedo. Para proteger a Harry y al resto de los estudiantes de Hogwarts de las fuerzas del mal, Dumbledore ha recurrido a una antigua leyenda… los shinobis.
1. Los Shinobis

**Summary:** Lord Voldemort ha regresado y el Mundo Mágico tiembla de miedo. Para proteger a Harry y al resto de los estudiantes de Hogwarts de las fuerzas del mal, Dumbledore ha recurrido a una antigua leyenda… los shinobis.

**Disclaimer:** Ni Harry Potter, ni Naruto, ni nada que valga la pena. Las ideas de PolinSeneka, asesora y colaboradora (¡Hola, Polin!), le serán atribuidas al final de los chap en donde aparezcan, por eso del spoiler.

Y hablando de spoiler… he visto hasta el capítulo 90 de shippuden y mi vendedor Jack Sparrow dice que le llegarán nuevos en el transcurso de Marzo… así que habrá salpicones de spoiler. Pero no os preocupéis; seréis advertidos.

Este fic tiene lugar en el sexto curso de Harry en Hogwarts.

Diálogos en inglés.

_Diálogos en japonés_

Reviews en la letra que quieran n_n

**Harry Potter y el Espíritu Ninja.**

Capítulo Uno.

Los Shinobis.

Los gritos lo despertaron.

Gritos desgarradores que herían el sepulcral silencio de la noche. Gritos sin esperanza, gritos de muerte… La amarga despedida de quien deja de existir en este mundo de una forma particularmente dolorosa.

Aturdido y con el corazón latiéndole en la garganta, Harry tanteó su mesita de noche hasta dar con sus gafas y su varita. Con la pieza de acebo firmemente sujeta entre sus dedos, el joven mago se caló las gafas y saltó de la cama.

En un instante llegó a la ventana y atisbó al exterior.

Se quedó de piedra.

Aún a la tenue luz de los faroles podía distinguir las túnicas. Un grupo de cincuenta o sesenta magos y brujas había aparecido allí, en Privet Drive.

Harry echó a correr con el alma desbocada. Salió de su habitación, cruzándose en el rellano con tío Vernon; Dudley y tía Petunia eran más lentos en reaccionar. Ignorando los bramidos del hombretón, el joven mago bajó las escaleras de tres saltos.

Siempre a la carrera, cruzó el recibidor y abrió la puerta, sin siquiera sentir el frío aire de la madrugada golpeándolo con crudeza y sin la menor consideración.

Enarboló su varita.

-¡_Expelliarmus_!

El mago más cercano salió despedido, yendo a caer tres metros más allá. El enemigo se puso en pie, torpemente, pero sin quejas de ninguna clase. En ningún momento había soltado la varita… porque no llevaba una.

Potter miró a su alrededor y constató que ninguno de los magos o brujas portaba varita; de allí que nadie le hubiera lanzado un hechizo, una maldición.

No eran mortífagos, al menos no llevaban máscaras. Harry podía notarlo a pesar de la pobre luz de esa noche cubierta de nubes y de la distancia que había entre él y ellos. Eso era otra cosa; ninguno estaba cerca ni parecía tener intención de acercarse. Todos deambulaban por la larga calle sin aproximarse a la banqueta de los Dursley.

Si no estaban allí para atacarlo, ¿entonces para qué?

Varios estampidos a su espalda y el muchacho se giró, varita en ristre.

Sintió una punzada de alivio al encontrarse cara a cara con Remus Lupin, _Ojoloco_ Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt y Tonks.

Los miembros de la Orden del Fénix no perdieron tiempo: enormes llamaradas brotaron de las puntas de sus varitas y fluyeron velozmente en dirección al enemigo, forzando a los extraños magos a reagruparse lejos del alcance del fuego.

A la viva luz anaranjada de las flamas, Harry al fin fue capaz de distinguir sus rostros.

No podían estar vivos. Simplemente no podían.

Era imposible.

Sus semblantes estaban claramente marcados por la muerte; sus ojos carecían de la más mínima chispa de vida, del menor atisbo de un alma. La piel de sus caras y de sus manos era de un color ceroso, casi transparente, y estaba pegada a los huesos, como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez en que el corazón se había encargado de irrigar sus venas con el vital líquido rojo.

La sola visión de semejantes criaturas bastaba para que uno se diera cuenta de que, si bien la muerte es una de las cosas más temidas en este mundo, no por ellos es una de las peores que pueden existir…

Siempre hay cosas peores.

-¡Vuelve a la casa, Potter! –ordenó Moody secamente.

-¿Qué son? –musitó el chico con los ojos fijos en aquellos entes.

-Inferi -repuso Lupin sin dejar de lanzas chorros de fuego contra los seres muertos-. Cadáveres reanimados.

Harry siguió observándolos con horror. El folleto del Ministerio que había recibido dos días antes hablaba de los inferi… pero no explicaba en modo alguno el horror que eran.

-¡Necesitamos refuerzos! –clamó Kingsley al tiempo que calcinaba a dos cadáveres.

Tenía razón: eran demasiados. Y si bien, los muertos se mantenían a raya y sin hacer nada, los miembros de la Orden del Fénix no podían asegurar que aquella situación fuera a durar lo bastante como darles tiempo de destruirlos a todos.

Reinaba el más completo silencio… Lo único que interrumpía la afonía nocturna, era el sonido del fuego hiriendo el aire… Y de la carne al ser chamuscada.

Harry se sobresaltó.

Lo había despertado un grito. Alguien había estado gritando. ¿Los inferi habrían atacado a alguien?

Potter oteó a su alrededor; el asco y el horror se apoderaron de él al distinguir una masa deforme y sanguinolenta a los pies de un grupo de inferi. Había huesos y jirones de piel y tela…

-Oh, Dios… -susurró el joven mago, reprimiendo las ganas de vomitar.

¿Quién era…? ¿Acaso era una de las personas a las que había conocido toda su vida? ¿Uno de los muchos vecinos de los Dursley que siempre habían vuelto la cabeza cada vez que él se cruzaba por su paso? ¿O uno de los pocos que lo recibía con una sonrisa y un cordial saludo?

Esa… cosa, había sido un ser humano. Y ahora era imposible reconocerlo como tal.

Un nuevo grito lo devolvió a la realidad.

Reconoció la voz de la señora Figgs.

-¡Maldición! –masculló Moody, echando a correr en dirección al grito, pisándole los talones a Potter.

¡Regresa! –ordenó el viejo auror, pero el chico ni lo oyó.

En cuanto el pie desnudo de Harry hizo contacto con el frío concreto de la calle, los cadáveres se le abalanzaron.

Moody rugió y una abrasadora lengua de fuego chamuscó el pelo del chico.

-¡Vuelve a la casa, Potter! –gritó el mago, agarrándolo del hombro y empujándolo hacia atrás-. ¡Vuelve a la casa ahora!

-¡No! –respondió Harry mientras se reincorporaba nuevamente.

¡De ninguna manera podía huir y permitir que esos seres dañaran a la señora Figgs! Dejar que esas… _cosas_… hicieran con la señora Figgs lo que ya habían hecho con otra persona…

¡No!

La sola idea le resultaba impensable.

La señora Figgs volvió a gritar… Un verdadero alarido de dolor.

-¡No! -chillò Harry lanzándose hacia el frente una vez más.

-¡Harry!

El grito de Remus le llegó al mismo tiempo que unas manos macilentas, pero fuertes como el acero, se clavaban en su brazo. El lacerante dolor que sintió cuando esos dedos muertos se hundieron en su piel le arrancó un grito que le hizo arder la garganta.

-¡Potter!

Más y más inferi cayeron sobre él, sujetándolo, apresándolo, arañándolo, tirando de él hasta el punto de que Harry creyó que terminaría hecho pedazos…

Se detuvo de repente.

Harry dejó de sentir la presión de los muertos y se sintió alzado en el aire, todo en cuestión de un instante. Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró tendido sobre el césped de los Dursley. A su lado, sollozando y temblando incontrolablemente, se hallaba la anciana señora Figgs.

Había perdido una de sus chanclas.

Arrodillada junto a la anciana, estaba una chica de cabello rosado; una extraña luz verde cubría las manos de la joven. Las heridas de la vieja squib iban desapareciendo lentamente al entrar en contacto con el raro resplandor.

Moody llegó junto a Harry jadeando estrepitosamente; le echó un vistazo a la joven y gruñó una sola palabra:

-Shinobi.

Harry volteó bruscamente hacia donde estaban los inferi: los cadáveres habían sido rodeados por decenas de chicos rubios, todos vestidos con el mismo traje de color negro y naranja. Potter forzó la vista y se dio cuenta de que todos los chicos eran exactamente iguales.

Pero eso era imposible, ¿no? ¡De ninguna manera podían ser todos la misma persona!

Los chicos rubios concentraron a los inferi en un solo sitio y luego retrocedieron de un salto.

-¡_Katon: Goukakyou no Jutsu!_

Harry miró hacia arriba, hacia el origen de la voz, pero fue deslumbrado por una monumental bola de fuego que fue a impactarse contra los inferi, calcinándolos a todos hasta no dejar más que cenizas.

Hubo varios "puff" y casi todos los chicos rubios desaparecieron envueltos en humo; excepto uno. El que quedó se echó a reír y rompió a hablar en un idioma que Harry no conocía.

Un hombre de cabello plateado y la cara cubierta, a excepción del ojo derecho, cayó de cuclillas al lado del rubio. El chico le dijo algo, pero la respuesta del peliplata debió decepcionarlo a juzgar por la expresión de su cara.

-¿Estás bien?

Harry se giró sobresaltado; la chica de cabello rosado ya había terminado de curar a la señora Figgs y ahora se encontraba a su lado, examinándolo con ojo crítico.

-Sí –asintió Potter, sin saber que más decir.

-¿Me permites ver tu brazo? –inquirió Sakura.

Inseguro, el joven mago volteó a ver a los miembros de la Orden.

-¡Espera! –ordenó el ex-auror

El ojo mágico de Moody examinó con sumo cuidado a Kakashi y Naruto; el kitsune se removía incómodo bajo la minuciosa mirada de aquel espeluznante y enorme ojo de color azul eléctrico, mientras que la despreocupación característica del Ninja Copia no brillaba por su ausencia.

Con la más completa calma, Hatake extrajo un pergamino de su bolsillo y se lo tendió al mago. Alastor señaló el papel con su varita y éste voló hasta su mano; procedió a leer la nota con su ojo normal mientras el otro miraba a Kakashi, Naruto y Sakura, alternativamente, pero poniendo especial atención en el primero.

Finalmente y sin reprimir un gruñido, el brujo volvió a doblar el papel y se lo guardó en el bolsillo de la túnica.

-¿Quiénes son ellos? –inquirió Shacklebott con su voz de tenor.

-Los refuerzos –refunfuñó _Ojoloco_-. Dumbledore dijo que estaba considerando las posibilidades de reclutar personal de apoyo para la Orden del Fénix.

Pero, convenientemente, olvidó mencionar que contrataría shinobis.

-¿Shinobis? –repitió Lupin.

Alastor asintió.

-Deja que te revise el brazo, Potter –bufó.

Harry le tendió su brazo a Sakura, no sin cierta reticencia, y la kunoichi procedió a curarlo.

Una sensación de agradable calor se esparció por el cuerpo de Harry a la par que los cortes y lesiones de su brazo comenzaban a sanar.

-Será mejor que entres en la casa, Potter -gruñó el viejo auror una vez que la joven hubo terminado su curación.

Harry asintió y se dispuso a obedecer.

-Naruto, Sakura, acompáñenlo -indicó Kakashi.

-¡Shacklebott! -ladró Moody.

Los daños causados por los muertos tenían que ser evaluados y múltiples hechizos de amnesia y modificación de memorias deberían ejecutarse. Los agentes del Ministerio de Magia llegarían en cualquier momento…

Y el ex-auror no estaba dispuesto a dejar al chico a merced de sus nuevos aliados.

* * *

Y con la publicación de este capítulo he perdido una apuesta. T_T (migueljo05 sabe de que habló). :snif:

Trataré de actualizar éste y mis otros fics a la menor brevedad, pero la verdad la veo difícil: mi carga académica está monstruosa...

¡¡¡REALMENTE MONSTRUOSA!!! ¡¡¡AUXILIO!!! ¡¡¡AAAAAHHHHH...!!!


	2. A la Madriguera

**(Música de la 9a Sinfonía de Bethoveen)**

**E-leos Argentum ya está actualizándoOo**

**Pone las contis de sus fics ya olvidAaados**

**Ven, checa, checa las contis**

**Echa un vistazo a mi ficción**

**En que Naruto y Potter--**

**...**

_Coff, coff_

_:carraspeo:_

**En que Naruto y Potter--**

No sé me ocurre nada ¬_¬U

Si me aplicara a los fics como me aplicó a echar a perder canciones ¬_¬...

Me tardé eones, lo sé. Lo lamento. La mía es una locura sin método. Al menos ya terminé el semestre y logré mantener mi hermoso y bello promedio de 9.4 que me librará de hacer la tesis... lo que me quitaría tiempo para mis fics.

Me atoré horrores en la parte con los Dursley. ¡Mi musa no encontraba su medicación! Tengo que aplicarme bastante al menos hasta que inicie el curso en Hogwarts; ya tengo bastante escrito sobre eso :ñiaca ñiaca:

Ahora los agradecimientos:

PolinSeneka (gracias por betaer, betear, betaar... por ser mi beta), Kazandra No Sabaku Malfoy, Zirta-san, sweetcarmen, istharneko, Mime Mabbit, Sabaku No Hatake LIzz XD, Hiromi Sarutobi, TSSDCRBelle, pameexhatakee, -X-KathO-Chan-X-, migueljo05 (como que perdí colosalmente la apuesta a un modo tal que Tsunade debe envidiarme mucho jeje n_nU), miguljo05 (doble review, dobles gracias), Ania Hatake, Hatake Nabiki, kat basted, cherrylove, Bixu, Soledad Shippuden (review raro, parece fic n_nU), Soledad Shippuden (por el reviesw que si parece review n_n), omtatelo ( el fic se ubica en el sexto libro; odio el siete ¬_¬), Espe Kuroba, Akane Maxwell, lok, ike, Florceleste y Uchiha Sakurahana.

**En serio lamento haberme tardado tanto para actualizar. ¡Ya ni la friego!**

**Autopublicidad: Por favor, échenle un vistazo a mis otros fics, especialmente a los de Legión de Súper Héroes. ¡Me duele verlos tan raquíticos de reviews (y a la sección tan carente de fics)! ¡Es una mega serie! Y en "Romance a la Hora del Almuerzo" voy a tener de todo; desde desaparecidos progenitores reaparecidos, clones y/o gemelos malvados y a Batman y Vándalo Salvaje!**

**¡Batman!**

**¡Por favor, chéquenlo! ¡¡¡Bbuuua-ahhh!!! T~T**

**Próxima actualización en CrossOvers de Naruto y Harry Potter. Ahora si vendrá el asunto de la Leyenda Shinobi.**

* * *

**Harry Potter y el Espíritu Ninja.**

Capítulo Dos.

A La Madriguera.

Tío Vernon realizaba una magnífica imitación del odioso perro de Tía Marge; babas, gruñidos y bufidos incluidos.

Y no era para menos: su hogar había sido invadido por una sarta de fenómenos que no hacían ni el menor esfuerzo por disimular su rareza. ¡Magos ni más ni menos! ¿Qué otra cosa podían ser? Vernon Dursley resopló una vez más cuando sus ojillos porcinos se fijaron en el cabello _rosado_ de la chica.

_¡¡¡Rosado!!! ¡¡¡ROSADO!!!_

Vernon respiró profundamente, se ajustó bien los pantalones del pijama y se dispuso a sacar de su casa a ese montón de rarezas escapadas de un circo.

Harry adivinó las intenciones de su tío, casi como si estuviera usando legeremancia. El joven mago se apresuró a tomar medidas preventivas antes de que pasara algo grave, pero con Vernon Dursley, jamás se es lo bastante rápido.

-¿Qué derecho tienen de meterse en mi hogar a estas horas de la noche? -espetó el hombretón con toda la autoridad de la que era capaz-. ¡Exijo que se vayan de mi casa _inmediatamente_!

-¡Espera, Tío Vernon! -suplicó el joven mago, siendo silenciado por un además del muggle.- ¡Escúchame!

Kakashi se limitó a mirar al hombretón, luego bostezó. Sobra decir que esto no le cayó de perlas al querido tío Vernon.

-¡¿Acaso me escuchó, especie de vago bueno para nada?!

Este apelativo causó que Naruto estallara en mal disimuladas risas

-¡No me importa que sean magos! ¡No me importa si son parientes de la reina! ¡¡¡Los quiero fuera de mi casa AHORA!!!

-Imposible -suspiró Kakashi-. Tenemos que quedarnos aquí.

-¡Somos ninjas, no magos! -protestó Uzumaki mortalmente ofendido.

¡Dattebayo!

-¡Me importa un cuerno lo que sean! -bufó Vernon, con los ojos fijos en el joven ninja-. ¡No quiero fenómenos de ninguna clase bajo mi techo!

La mirada de Dursley removió una vieja herida en el corazón de Naruto.

-¿Y ése qué? -preguntó el kitsune señalando a Dudley-. ¡Es el tipo más grande, feo y gordo que he visto en mi vida! ¡Y yo conozco a muchos tipos que son grandes, feos y gordos!

Harry abandonó cualquier intención previa de evitar conflicto al ver el maravilloso tono escarlata salpicado de ronchitas blancas que ahora cubría el semblante de su tío.

Aunque era increíblemente fácil hacer enojar al muggle, no lo era tanto alcanzar ese nivel de furia asesina en tan poco tiempo. Si Harry hubiera sido el responsable, habría huido a toda velocidad; pero como no lo era y el chico rubio había demostrado bien a las claras que sabía cuidarse solo, estaba más que dispuesto a disfrutar la función.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?! -chilló tía Petunia,. Abrazando a su enorme retoño con aire protector.

Los dos varones Dursley estaban furiosos.

-¡Naruto! ¡No seas grosero! -reprendió Sakura.

El rubio se cruzó los brazos tras la cabeza con gesto de aburrimiento.

-Sólo estoy diciendo la verdad.

-¡Ningún fenómeno de tercera va a entrar a mi casa y a insultar a mi hijo! -estalló tío Vernon, arremangándose el saco de la piyama.

La cosa se iba a poner fea.

El muggle le soltó un puñetazo al ninja, y éste lo esquivó sin ningún problema.

-¡Qué lento eres, viejo!

Un buen tirón en la oreja y Uzumaki se estrelló contra el suelo.

Los vidrios de toda la casa temblaron.

-_¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?_ -espetó Haruno.

-_Ese tipo no me agrada, Sakura-chan _-contestó el kitsune.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, permitiendo el paso del hombre lobo.

-Los del ministerio llegarán de un momento a otro -anunció Lupin-. Tienen que marcharse ya.

Sacó un pergamino del bolsillo de su túnica y lo apuntó con su varita. El papel resplandeció con un fulgor azulado y luego quedó como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

-¿Qué hizo? -preguntó Naruto, mirando el pergamino con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Lo convertí en un traslador-explicó Lupin-. Los llevará a un lugar seguro.

-¿En serio? -se impresionó Uzumaki-. ¿Y cómo va a hacerlo? Está muy chiquito para cargarnos a todos.

-No va a cargarnos, Naruto -repuso Kakashi-. Imáginate que es un sello especial que hace que la gente desaparezca de un sitio y reaparezca en otro muy lejano.

-¡Ah…!

-¿Iremos al cuartel general? -inquirió Harry con una punzada de dolor.

-Sólo asegúrense de tocar el pergamino -advirtió Lupin sin contestar la pregunta del chico-. Con un dedo bastará.

-Iré por mis cosas -avisó Harry haciendo ademán de marcharse.

-No hay tiempo -replicó el hombre-lobo-. Yo me encargaré de mandártelas.

Afuera se oyó un gran ajetreo; como si muchas personas hubieran aparecido de la nada y se moviesen furtivamente sin éxito por la calle.

-¡Toquen el pergamino! -urgió Lupin.

Harry así lo hizo, igual que los shinobis. No habían pasado ni dos segundos cuando el joven mago sintió el familiar tirón en el ombligo y se vio girando en un torbellino de luz y color; los cuerpos de los ninjas a su lado chocaban contra el suyo. Alcanzó a escuchar las exclamaciones de asombro del rubio…

El fin del viaje tomó por sorpresa a Harry, pero se las arregló para mantenerse de pie; Sakura y Kakashi ídem. Naruto por otro lado…

Al jinchuuriki se le doblaron las rodillas y cayó a tierra. Rodó por el piso de madera sin la menor pizca de elegancia, chocó contra la mesa, le rompió una pata, se tiró encima un montón de platos que resultaron no ser irrompibles, sin olvidar mencionar un gran caldero lleno de estofado _caliente_…

-¡¡¡Waaahhh!!!

Naruto se paró al instante y empezó a brincar y a sacudirse para quitarse el guisado de encima, no escatimando en quejas y alaridos. Justo al aterrizar, luego de uno de sus saltos, pisó una zanahoria hervida que acababa de caérsele del pelo. Resbaló y de alguna forma se las ingenió para caer a través de la ventana.

Ni Sakura ni Kakashi le dieron importancia. De hecho, parecían estar acostumbrados.

-¿No deberíamos ver si se encuentra bien? -sugirió inquieto Harry.

-No -fue la despreocupada respuesta del peliplata.

-¡No se preocupen! ¡Estoy bien! -les llegó la débil y adolorida voz del kitsune.

Molly Weasley apareció en el umbral de la puerta que comunicaba con la estancia. Luego de un breve y temeroso vistazo a los dos desconocidos en su cocina, bajó la varita y corrió a abrazar a Potter.

-¡Oh, Harry! -exclamó aliviada-. ¡Estaba tan preocupada!

La mujer apartó al chico tanto como sus brazos le permitieron hacer sin soltarlo y lo examinó cuidadosamente de arriba abajo tres veces.

Frunció el ceño al percibir los raspones y arañazos y su rostro se ensombreció al ver sangre reseca que cubría el brazo.

-No es nada, señora Weasley. En serio –se apresuró a decir Harry mientras cubría su brazo con la otra mano-. Ella me lo curó -dijo señalando a la pelirrosada con la cabeza.

Lo siento, pero creo que no sé tu nombre.

-Olvidamos presentarnos -asintió el peliplata pensativo, pero no hizo nada para subsanar el error.

La responsabilidad recayó sobre la kunoichi.

-Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura -dijo al tiempo que hacía la acostumbrada reverencia oriental-. Es un placer conocerlos.

-Hatake Kakashi -dijo el copy-nin, imitándola-. Y lamentándose afuera está Uzumaki Naruto, un ninja tan sorprendente que se cae por la ventana sólo para despistar.

-¡Escuché eso!

-Disculpe, ¿dijo ninja? -inquirió la señora Weasley con cierta aprehensión.

-Así es -confirmó el espantapájaros copión-. Estamos aquí por órdenes de Albus Dumbledore.

Kakashi se tensó sin aviso previo; una kunai apareció en su mano como por "arte de magia". Un segundo después, Sakura ya estaba en posición de combate. Hatake le hizo un gesto a la pelirrosa, indicándole que aguardase, a continuación desapareció en una nube de humo.

Sakura esperó sin moverse, preparada para entrar en acción de un momento a otro.

Tres toques a la puerta y la voz de Lupin.

-Somos nosotros.

La madre de Ron se dirigió a la puerta y se detuvo con la mano en la cerradura.

-¿Cómo sé que en verdad son ustedes? –preguntó con aprehensión.

-Porque Kakashi-sensei no los mató -contestó Sakura liberando su posición y dejando escapar un suspiro-. Si fueran enemigos, ya estarían muertos.

Molly Weasley la miró fijamente. Harry recordó el modo en que el shinobi había reducido a los inferí a cenizas y no dudó de sus palabras.

De todas formas se intercambiaron las preguntas y respuestas de rigor para confirmar la identidad tanto de los visitantes como de los habitantes de la casa.

El señor Weasley, Lupin y _Ojoloco_ cruzaron el umbral, seguidos por Kakashi y Naruto, quien no paraba de quejarse de que un pequeñísimo hombrecito deforme lo había mordido mientras yacía tirado en el pasto. El exauror lanzó un encantamiento repelente hacia puertas y ventanas y restableció el hechizo que impediría que los indeseables se aparecieran en la cocina (que no era a prueba de shinobis). El ojo azul eléctrico volvía a enfocarse en los ninjas.

Con un rápido movimiento de varita, la señora Weasley hizo aparecer suficientes sillas para todos.

Una vez sentados, se procedió a discutir la situación:

-Me parece que antes de nada, deberíamos presentarnos -indicó Lupin.

-¡Pero si acabamos de hacerlo! -protestó Naruto-. No es culpa nuestra que ustedes no estuvieran.

-Tú tampoco estabas -recordó Kakashi.

El rubio se cruzó de brazos.

-Estaba afuera de la ventana, asegurando el perímetro.

Sakura entornó los ojos.

-_Sí, cómo no._

-Mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi -dijo el peliplata-. Y estoy a cargo de este grupo.

-Haruno Sakura -dijo la pelirrosa-. Soy un medic-nin, un ninja médico.

-¡Uzumaki Naruto! -proclamó el rubio-. ¡Próximo Hokage de Konohagakure!

_Ojoloco_ bufó con escepticismo.

-Sí, cómo no.

El zorro lo miró con mala cara.

-Yo soy Remus Lupin -dijo el hombre lobo-. Ellos son Arthur Weasley y su esposa Molly; son los dueños de esta casa.

Él es Alastor Moody. Todos nosotros formamos parte de la Orden del Fénix.

Y ya conocen a Harry Potter.

Kakashi asintió lentamente mientras examinaba con atención al chico de cabello tan rebelde como Uzumaki.

-¡Qué nombres más raros! -rió el jinchuuriki.

Sakura lo premió con un buen golpe en la cabeza.

-¡No seas grosero, Naruto!

-¡Eso duele, Sakura-chan!

_Ojoloco_ entrecerró su ojo normal y clavó el que le daba el apodo en los jóvenes ninjas.

-Estamos plenamente calificados para está misión -dijo Kakashi, adivinando los pensamientos del exauror.

-Y exactamente ¿cuál es la misión que Albus les encomendó? -interrogó Alastor-. En la nota que me entregaste no lo especifica. Únicamente dice que están aquí para ayudar.

Kakashi suspiró y dijo:

-Nuestra misión consiste en proteger a Harry Potter y a las personas que lo rodeen hasta que inicien las clases; entonces nos encargaremos de la seguridad de la escuela, poniendo especial énfasis en Harry Potter.

El aludido enrojeció hasta las orejas ante las palabras del ninja. ¿Así que ahora necesitaba niñeras especializadas?

-¿Ustedes tres se encargaran de la seguridad de todo Hogwarts? -inquirió sorprendido el señor Weasley-. ¡Hay cientos de personas en el castillo!

-No seremos los únicos -explicó Kakashi-. Antes de que inicien las clases se reunirán con nosotros otros equipos.

-¿Clases? -repitió Naruto, divertido-. ¿Quiere decir que tú todavía vas a la escuela? -le preguntó a Harry sin poder ocultar su sonrisa.

-Sí -asintió el chico-. Me faltan dos años para graduarme.

-¡¿Dos años?! -se espantó el rubio.

-La educación aquí es distinta a la nuestra -explicó Sakura-. Los magos reciben el aprendizaje básico en casa, asisten a la escuela a partir de los once años y tienen que completar siete años de estudios.

Cinco por lo menos.

-¡¿Siete años?! -exclamó Uzumaki-. ¡¿Pero qué rayos les pasa?!

¡Nosotros sólo tenemos que ir a la escuela hasta los doce y se acabó!

-_En realidad tienes que ir hasta que te gradúes_ -comentó Kakashi-. _Y eso puede ser antes o después de los doce; esa es solamente la edad promedio._

-_Tú deberías saberlo, Naruto_ -comentó Sakura sonriendo-. _Después de todo, solamente te llevó tres intentos aprobar el examen de graduación._

-¿Qué edad tienen? -preguntó Lupin entrecerrando los ojos y examinando a los jóvenes ninjas con atención.

-Treinta y uno -contestó Kakashi. Como los magos lo vieran raro…- ¡Ah! ¿Ellos? Diecisiete.

-Sólo son niños -dijo la señora Weasley.

-Son shinobis entrenados -respondió Hatake-. Están preparados para enfrentarse a situaciones de inmenso peligro y no tendrán ningún problema para llevar a cabo una sencilla misión de guardaespaldas.

-¿Tienen idea de contra quien tienen que protegerlo? -interrogó Weasley.

-El informe mencionaba a un tal "Lord Voldemort" y a sus seguidores… mortífagos -contestó Kakashi cruzando las manos tras su cabeza y echándose hacia atrás en la silla en un gesto de completa despreocupación.

El nombre del mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos causó que el matrimonio Weasley se estremeciera y la indiferencia típica del Copy-Nin causó que Lupin, Moody y Potter lo miraran con desconfianza

-No creo que sepan a lo que se enfrentan -dijo Remus con lentitud.

-Dumbledore-san nos proporcionó un informe detallado de Lord Voldemort y sus seguidores -respondió Kakashi-. Estamos al tanto de sus antecedentes y sabemos de lo que es capaz.

Podemos manejarlo -aseguró el peliplata encogiéndose de hombros.

-Deban ser muy buenos o muy estúpidos -bufó _Ojoloco_.

-Una mezcla de ambos…

-o-o-o-

El aire en la habitación era frío, más frío incluso que aquel que se respiraba en el exterior, ese asfixiante aire caldeado por los dementores…

El señor Tenebroso aguardaba.

La vacilante luz de las velas, frágil como la vida misma, iluminaba el pálido rostro de facciones viperinas. La expresión del mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos era inescrutable y, por eso mismo, más aterradora de lo que cualquiera pudiese imaginar. Aquel rostro no era humano; no habría revelado mayor emoción de haber estado tallado en piedra.

La puerta se abrió con un chirrido, demasiado similar a un gemido, y dio paso a la oscura figura encapuchada de Bellatrix Lestrange.

La bruja se adentró en la habitación.

-Mi Señor –saludó con voz temblorosa.

-Has fallado, Bella –susurró el temido hechicero.

-No fue mi culpa –trató de justificarse la bruja-. Todo iba de acuerdo al plan. ¡Potter había salido de la casa! Los _inferi_ estaban a punto de matarlo, ¡y entonces aparecieron esos extraños magos!

-¿Qué magos?

La mortífaga calló. ¿Cómo decirle a su amo que dos niños y un viejo habían destrozado su plan sin esforzarse en lo más mínimo? Después de la humillante derrota en el Ministerio a manos de unos quinceañeros pocas semanas atrás…

Pero no es necesario decirle al Señor Tenebroso lo que él desea saber; es imposible ocultar tus pensamientos. Su deseo es más fuerte que tu voluntad.

Bastó con que Voldemort lo pensará para que las imágenes de la destrucción de un ejército de _inferi_ se reflejaran en los ojos de su servidora y él mismo pudiera experimentar la aniquilación de un plan bien concebido.

Bellatrix tenía razón: todo iba de acuerdo al plan. Y en eso…

Luego de que en su mente se forjara la imagen de una hoja estilizada, no necesitó saber más.

Shinobis…

De Konoha…

-Manda llamar a Severus –ordenó el mago oscuro-. Y trae a tu sobrino.

Bellatrix se inclinó hasta tocar el suelo y salió a toda velocidad de la habitación, tropezando en el camino con el bajo de su túnica. Lord Voldemort ni siquiera notó esta torpeza de su sirviente.

Sus pensamientos vagaban en los recuerdos, en las memorias de hechos acaecidos tantos años atrás y no por ello menos frescas. El Colmillo…

Tendría que ponerse al corriente.

Escasos segundos transcurrieron antes de que llamaran a su puerta nuevamente. Quien alguna vez llevara el nombre de Tom y el apellido Ryddle enarboló su varita y abrió el portón.

Draco Malfoy entró en la habitación, acompañado por su madre y su tía. El chico no lograba disimular el temblor que estremecía su cuerpo y el esfuerzo de su madre por mantener el control dotaba a sus gestos y movimientos de cierta rigidez.

Voldemort los traspasó con sus ojos color sangre.

-Tenía pensado encomendarte el asesinato de Dumbledore -anunció el Señor Tenebroso con voz suave. Draco se encogió y Narcisa ahogó un grito-. Pero he cambiado de parecer. Tengo un nuevo plan; un plan que me librará, no sólo de Albus Dumbledore, sino también de Harry Potter y de todo aquel que ose interponerse en micamino, de una vez y para siempre.

Sin embargo, sí hay algo que quiero que hagas…


	3. La Leyenda del Shinobi

Saludos... y agradecimientos a todos los que me dejaron review y a los que agregararon esta historia a favoritos... y doble gracias a quienes hicieron ambas cosas.

Agradecimientos personalizados a -x-Mapachita-x-, Himeno Sakura Hamasaki, Hiromi Sarutobi, Bixu, Narika Uzumaki Black, Zirta-san, hikari-inuzuka (faltan varios equipos... o sea, casi todos los novatos... ¡Kiba si va a salir!), Espe Kuroba, laura granger, pameexhatakee (esta vez no me tardé tanto... jeje n_nU :risa nerviosa: Uy...) y k2008 sempai (lo mismo que le dije a pameexhatakee... y estaba bajo los efectos de un medicamento con la canción... el medicamento se llama "mucho internet").

Y ¡cómo no! ¡gracias a PolinSeneka por betear este chp... y todos los demás.

Voy a aplicarme para sacar la continuación lo más pronto posible. ¡Cosa buena! Ya chequé mi horario del nuevo semestre... **¡Y tendré los viernes libres!** Woo-Hoo!!! ¡Más tiempo para fic-quear! Solamente me falta pasar el TOEFL y tendré cinco horas más para dedicarme a mí y a mi genialidad (insisto: no la confundan con locura).

Ni hablar; tendré que aventarme algunos fiquitos en inglés... como el de "Sakura Majikku Mission", un Xover Naruto-Potter centrado en KakaSaku...

'Ora sí: ¡Al fic!

P.D. ¡Ya vi la película de HP 6! ¡Bien por mi!

* * *

**Harry Potter y el Espíritu Ninja.**

Capítulo Tres.

La Leyenda del Shinobi.

-Voldemort no está para que se lo tomen a broma –rugió Moody, descargando un golpe en la mesa-. Es un mago muy peligroso, un asesino consumado que no se detendrá ante nada…

-Domina las artes prohibidas y es reconocido como el mago oscuro más peligroso de los últimos tiempos –lo interrumpió Kakashi-. De algún modo logró regresar de la muerte, mata principalmente mediante el uso de la maldición _Avada Kedavra_, para la que no se conoce un contra hechizo.

Estamos informados. Conocemos los riesgos.

-También habla con las víboras –dijo Naruto mostrando el labio-. Eso me recuerda a ese maldito de Orochimaru…

_Ojoloco_ frunció el seño.

-¿Orochimaru estará en la misión? –gruñó roncamente.

-Hace tiempo que traicionó a Konoha –respondió Kakashi escuetamente-. Su cabeza tiene precio.

-No me sorprende –refunfuñó el exauror-. ¿Y los otros de su equipo?

-Jiraiya-sama se reunirá con nosotros en las próximas semanas –contestó el Ninja Copia-. Tsunade-sama tiene otras obligaciones que cumplir, como Hokage de Konohagakure.

-¡Oye, viejo! ¿Tú de qué conoces a Eros-sennin, a Tsunade-obaachan y a Cara de Serpiente? –espetó Naruto.

-No es momento, Naruto –lo cortó Hatake.

-Mphm.

El kitsune se cruzó de brazos y giró la cabeza.

-¿Seguro de que este mocoso es un shinobi? –preguntó Moody con aspereza.

-¡Oye!

Harry frunció el seño. De nuevo esa palabra… Shinobi.

-¿Qué significa "shinobi"? -preguntó antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía.

-¡Qué pregunta más tonta! -se indignó Uzumaki.- ¡Shinobi significa "ninja"!

-En realidad significa "Aquel entrenado en el arte del sigilo" -repuso Sakura-. _Lo que automáticamente te saca de la definición._

-_¡Oye!_

-¿Ninjas? -repitió Harry.

-Siempre pensé que los shinobis eran un mito -expresó Arthur Weasley.

-Igual que la mayoría -gruñó Moody-. Lo cierto es que yo también solía pensarlo, al menos hasta hace treinta años.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó hace treinta años? -inquirió Harry.

-Ahora no es momento -espetó Moody. Se volvió hacia Kakashi e inquirió-: ¿Cómo planean proteger al muchacho?

-Nos convertiremos en sus sombras -contestó el guerrero encogiéndose de hombros-. Lo seguiremos a donde sea que vaya.

-¡Oigan, eso es innecesario! -comenzó a protestar Potter pero fue cortado por el viejo mago.

-¿Y en el castillo? -inquirió-. Las vacaciones terminarán en unas semanas y no les resultará tan fácil pasar inadvertidos allí.

-¿Quién habló de pasar inadvertidos? -inquirió Hatake arqueando su ceja visible.

-La presencia de shinobis causaría conmoción entre los estudiantes y el profesorado -intervino Lupin-. Se supone que ustedes no existen.

-Ya está todo planeado -repuso el peliplata, displicente-. Además, me parece que Dumbledore-san no es de la misma idea…

Naruto bostezó ruidosamente.

-¡Oye, Kakashi-sensei! ¿Dónde vamos a dormir? –interrogó el rubio, restregándose los nudillos contra los párpados.

-Me temo que se quedarán aquí, Molly –dijo Alastor Moody al tiempo que extraía el pergamino de su bolsillo-. Órdenes de Dumbledore.

La señora Weasley asintió.

-Sí, también Harry debería irse a dormir ya.

-¡Pero yo no tengo sueño! –protestó el muchacho.

-¡A dormir, Potter! –gruñó _Ojoloco_.

La madre de Ron se puso de pie.

-Acompáñenme, por favor.

Naruto se puso de pie de un brinco; Harry lo imitó a regañadientes y Sakura hizo lo propio luego de intercambiar una mirada con su sensei.

Mientras la puerta se cerraba a espaldas suyas, Potter alcanzó a escuchar como la conversación de la Orden y el shinobi se reanudaba.

Una vez más era tratado como un crío.

La señora Weasley condujo al trío hasta los pisos superiores. Se detuvo primeramente frente a la habitación de sus hijos idénticos.

-Ustedes dos dormirán aquí –anunció al tiempo que abría la puerta.

-¿Y Fred y George? –inquirió el mago.

-Ahora viven en Londres, Harry –explicó la mujer-. Rentaron un apartamento justo arriba de su tienda de artículos de broma.

Les está yendo muy bien. Esos dos definitivamente tienen olfato para los negocios.

La mujer esperó a que los chicos entraran y cerraran la puerta antes de llevar a Sakura a la habitación de huéspedes.

En el dormitorio impregnado del amargo y picante olor de la pólvora, Harry refunfuñó.

Su compañero de cuarto bostezó y preguntó:

-¿Qué cama quieres?

-o-o-o-

Acostado en la cama que solía ser propiedad de George Weasley, El Niño que Vivió entornó los ojos, se tapó la cara con la almohada, presionando especialmente las orejas, pero ni aún así logró acallar aquel ruido infernal.

En sus sueños, Naruto arrasó con un tazón de ramen tamaño jumbo, lo que se tradujo en la realidad como una especie de sórbido-ronquido amplificado.

El joven mago nunca había escuchado algo así.

Uzumaki inspiró estruendosamente, paladeó y continuó saboreando su almohada.

Una nueva serie de ronquidos, bramidos, gruñidos y exclamaciones sonámbulas y Harry decidió que no valía la pena fingir que dormía. Se caló las gafas y se sentó… y una especie de cuchillo volador pasó volando por su frente, tan cerca que casi modificaba la legendaria cicatriz del mago.

Potter gritó y cayó al suelo. Tanteó la mesa de noche en busca de su varita y con total precaución se asomó por el borde del lecho: en la cama gemela, Naruto se hallaba sentado en el colchón, rascándose el sobaco con una mano y en la otra sosteniendo una shuriken. El dormido rubio bostezó y se dejó caer nuevamente sobre las enredadas mantas. A pecho tierra, Harry se las arregló para salir de la recámara sin sufrir más ataques.

¡Si ese chico estaba allí para protegerlo, Voldemort no tenía más que hacer que esperar sentado a que le avisaran la fecha de su funeral!

-o-o-o-

-¡Harry, Cielo! ¿Pero qué haces aquí?

Por fin había amanecido y la señora Weasley, fiel a su costumbre estaba en la cocina, lista para preparar el desayuno. Grande había sido su sorpresa al encontrarse a Harry durmiendo en la mesa, con el brazo torcido bajo la cabeza, el azucarero encajado en un hombro y la pierna enredada con la silla y la pata de la mesa, una posición para nada confortable.

-Buenos días, Señora Weasley –saludó el chico reprimiendo un bostezo.

-¿Problemas para dormir, querido?

-Ni se imagina –murmuró él-. Creo que ese ninja trató de matarme.

-Debiste soñarlo –sonrió la mujer-. Recuerda que fue Dumbledore quien los contrató.

-Sí, pero él también contrató a Quirrell, a Lockhart y a Trelawney y estoy seguro de que aún tiene a Snape en la nómina.

La madre de Ron no dijo nada; se limitó a sonreír nuevamente y procedió a convocar los ingredientes para el desayuno

Veinte minutos más tarde, un zombi idéntico a su amigo Ron entró en la cocina, siendo arrastrado por una joven bruja de castaña melena.

-¡Harry! –exclamó Hermione, soltando al pelirrojo y corriendo a abrazar al de ojos verdes.

Ron levantó la mano a modo de saludo y se dejó caer en la silla a su lado.

-¿Vas llegando? –inquirió el chico luego de animarse un poco con un vaso de jugo de calabaza.

-Llegué anoche –repuso Harry-. Junto con los ninjas.

-¿Ninjas? –exclamaron Hermione y Ron al unísono. Ahora el pelirrojo estaba completamente despierto.

-¿Quieres decir... shinobis? –susurró la bruja con un hilo de voz.

-Sí, son mis nuevos guardaespaldas –refunfuñó Potter.

-¡Increíble!

Ronald lo miraba con la boca abierta de par en par.

-¿Cuántos son? ¿Dónde están ahora?

Mientras hablaba, el penúltimo de los Weasley miraba a su alrededor, casi esperando que los ninjas le saltaran encima de un momento a otro.

-Son tres: un viejo, un chico y una chica. No sé donde estén los otros, pero el chico debe seguir en la habitación de los gemelos, tratando de derribar la casa con sus ronquidos.

-¿Eso era? -se sorprendió Ron-. ¡Pensé que al ghoul le estaba dando un ataque!

-Increíble –repitió Hermione-. ¡Sencillamente increíble! ¿Estás completamente seguro de que son shinobis?

-Sí lo son, querida –dijo la señora Weasley-. Alastor lo confirmó.

-¡Increíble! ¡Yo pensaba que eran una de esas cosas que le fascinan a la gente de "El Quisquilloso"!

-Se supone que son un mito, ¿no? –preguntó Harry, recordando lo dicho por el señor Weasley la noche anterior.

-Exactamente –repuso Ron.

-¡Es increíble!

-¡Lo increíble es que aún no te hayas cansado de repetir eso, Hermione! –espetó de mal modo el chico de pelo rojo.

-¡Ron!

-Lo siento, mamá.

-A todo esto, ¿qué son los shinobis? –inquirió Harry-. No me quedó muy en claro que digamos.

-Verás -comenzó Hermione-, la leyenda dice que hace varios siglos existía una clase especial de magos que no necesitaba varitas para hacer su magia.

Únicamente con sus manos eran capaces de realizar los conjuros más impresionantes que se hayan visto.

-¿Cómo hacer copias de si mismos, escupir fuego y sanar heridas?

-¿Eso hacen? –preguntó Ron, impresionado.

El chico de la cicatriz asintió.

-¡Debió ser…!

-Si dices que "increíble"…

-¡Ron!

-Lo siento, mamá.

Ronald se volvió hacia Harry.

-¡Cuéntanos que pasó! –lo urgió.

-Después de que ustedes me hayan dicho lo que sepan sobre los shinobis.

-Cómo te decía –continuó Hermione-. Se supone que los shinobis son una clase especial de magos. Todos ellos vivían en un mismo continente, divididos en distintos países.

Estos países estaban continuamente en conflicto, y era común que utilizarán a los shinobis como una fuerza militar para sus numerosas guerras.

-¿Magos como soldados? –inquirió Harry enarcando la ceja.

-Más bien como mercenarios –lo corrigió su amiga-. Esto alarmó seriamente a la Confederación Internacional de Magos, que temió que nuestro secreto fuera expuesto más allá de su continente.

-Por eso los magos estuvimos apunto de entrar en guerra con los shinobis –intervino Ron.

-¿Y qué pasó? –Harry estaba realmente interesado.

-Desaparecieron.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

-Nadie lo sabe –repuso el pelirrojo.

-La leyenda dice que todo su continente desapareció de la noche a la mañana –explicó Hermione-. Leí que, de alguna manera, se las habían arreglado para hacer que su continente fuera inmarcable, igual que Hogwarts.

-¿Eso puede hacerse?

-Parece que sí, por que muchos magos han buscado el continente perdido de los shinobis durante siglos sin encontrar rastro alguno de él…

-¡Pero ninguno de ellos era Dumbledore! –exclamó Ron-. ¡Seguro que ese viejo astuto encontró a los shinobis sin problemas!

-¡Ron! –exclamó su madre.

-¿Ahora qué?

-¡No hables del Profesor Dumbledore de una manera tan irrespetuosa!

-Lo siento, mamá.

El muchacho miró a sus amigos de una manera harto elocuente.

-El desayuno estará listo en un momento –avisó la señora Weasley.

-¡Es… asombroso que Dumbledore haya contactado a los shinobis para que nos ayuden contra Quien-Ustedes-Saben! –exclamó Ron.

-Sí, pero no va a salirle gratis –comentó Harry-. Por lo que escuché, va atener que pagarles.

-¿En serio? –se sorprendió el chico Weasley.

-Concuerda con lo que he leído sobre ellos –asintió Hermione-. Me preguntó que sucedería si Voldemort les ofreciera más dinero que Dumbledore…

-¡No digas ese nombre! –cuchicheó Ron, mirando nerviosamente a su alrededor.

Su madre no parecía haber escuchado la palabra prohibida.

-La idea es realmente alarmante –prosiguió la chica haciendo caso omiso de él-. Se supone que todos ellos son entrenados tanto mágica, como física y mentalmente.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro con eso de mental… -comentó Harry.

Justo en ese momento, un chico rubio y despeinado entró en la cocina, guiado por su olfato. Sin mirar a su alrededor, caminó hasta detenerse justo a espaldas de la señora Weasley.

-¡Eso huele delicioso para no ser ramen! –exclamó Naruto con la boca hecha agua.

-Gracias –respondió la mujer-. Toma asiento. En un momento te sirvo.

Uzumaki obedeció al instante, sentándose exactamente al otro lado de donde se encontraba el trío de amigos. Hermione y Ron lo miraban con curiosidad, curiosidad que se trocó en incertidumbre al constatar las ansias y la impaciencia con las que el chico esperaba su alimento.

-Por cierto, Harry –dijo la señora Weasley mientras hacía que el desayuno se sirviera solo en los platos; el de Naruto prácticamente ni tocó la loza-. Dumbledore pasó anoche; vendrá el viernes a las once a recogerlos a ti y al señor Kakashi. Dijo que tenía una misión importante en la que necesitaría de su ayuda.

Los tres magos intercambiaron miradas de sorpresa, ansiedad y emoción. Pero todos voltearon confundidos cuando el shinobi de cabello amarillo sufrió un ataque de risa y se atragantó con la comida.

-¡Se-seño-rr K-kakashi! –lloró sujetándose el estómago-. ¡Qué chistoso suena!

-¿De qué nos reímos? –inquirió el peliplata, entrando por la puerta y haciendo ostentación de un increíble buen humor. Sakura venía tras él, sudorosa, desgreñada y con aspecto de haber sido vapuleada en el entrenamiento.

-¡Desayuno!


	4. Reclutamiento del Nuevo Profesor

Se me hizo costumbre...

¡Les imploro su perdón y comprensión por la ridículamente larga cantidad de tiempo que me toma actualizar este fic! Espero que esto cambié en cuanto alcancemos el regreso a Hogwarts porque a partir de allí lo tango bastante adelantado. Pero ya mejor no prometo nada; sino solamente me torturo a mi misma.

Han habido muchas dudas respecto al fic, pero antes de aclararlas, permitan me agradecerles su interés y comentarios y volver a suplicarles perdón de rodillas sobre carbones ardientes por mi falta de responsabilidad:

¡¡¡LO SIENTO!!!

Gracias a eiko298, Hatake Nabiki, k2008sempai, Zirta-san, Kitsune no Hi, Kazuha-Hyuga, migueljo05, Himeno Sakura Hamasaki, omtatelo, Espe Kuroba, Fani, Anya Brielle, drika, ike, Link-kun, Herms-Haruno, hiraki-inuzuka, Tomorrou, Kaguya-hime Shiro, Umiko Aoki, el angel de la muerte (espero ver tus xovrs), Dulce-chan, HyuugaxHinata, nanda18, Ai-chan, saa-chan, Shi-P-Dream, Meital-Lupin, Myrna Elva, LunaXoXoNeville, Mar, Bloody Potter, Yami Horus Draco Angelus, sakura-cham, evigtt, Anya Lupin, Anna Walker, KxE, elizabeth-cullen123 (¡dime que tu tortuga sigue viva! ¡Dímelo! T.T), vanne chan, sakura y Adahi

Y por último pero no menos importante: ¡Gracias a PolinSeneka por su beteo y apoyo! ¡Gracias, Polin!

Veamos, ¿por dónde empezar? ¡Ah ya sé! Empezaré por todos los mal pensados que hicieron insinuaciones sobre lo que Sakura y Kakashi estaban haciendo antes de entrar por la puerta de la Madriguera a la hora del desayuno... ¡¡¡Estaban entrenando, Gente!!! Todavía no hay nada entre ellos; pero se irá dando a medida que avance la historia. Palabra; ya tengo bastante escrito con respecto a eso (Mwahahahaha...)

Quiero que la historia este apegada al manga, pero la verdad es que le voy a poner mucho de mi cosecha, así que será un coctel mixto.

El papel que fungirán los ninjas en Hogwarts... hay una pista en este capítulo y no me acuerdo si deje otra en los anteriores.

Lo del Naruto infantil más tipo Naruto Clásico que Shippuden... es que, según mi punto de vista, Naruto no ha cambiado tanto; son las situaciones las que han cambiado. En Naruto clásico todo era más relajado, pero en Shippuden las cosas son más serias (rescatar a Sasuke, enfrentar Akatsuki, etc). Por eso Naruto se porta más serio. Pero sigue siendo el mismo niño tonto que usa el Sexy No Jutsu a media calle, se preocupa por comer ramen y es un atolondrado de primera.

Pero por favor, háganme saber su opinión para que lo vaya trabajando.

Y hablando de eso... Resolvamos el asunto del "peliplateado" y la "pelirrosa". Me gusta usar esos sustantivos inventados para que al escribir no suene tan repetitivo: Kakashi, Sakura, Kakashi, Sakura... Pero se los dejo a su elección: díganme si mejor quito definitivamente ese tipo de referencias al los orignales cabellos del dúo. La mayoría gana y no sería únicamente para esta historia, sino para todo mi trabajo futuro.

¿Parejas? ¡KakaSaku! (Obvio. ¿qué no me conocen?), RonHermione, NaruHina (con una embarradita de SasuNaru), LeeTen, LupinTonks... ¿Qué más? ShikaTema (pero no creo que salga Temari), algo de InoChou (jiji)... Tal vez algo de LunaNeville... ¿HarryGinny? Nunca me ha convencido, así que... Y ya no me acuerdo... Por ahí lo tenía anotado, pero para encontrar el papel T~T.

Checaré y acabaré de aclarar esto luego.

¡Ah, sí! ¡Y AnkoSnape! ¡Agradezcan súper especialmente a PolinSeneka ya que ésta fue su súper Mega idea! ¡Y qué idea!

¡¡¡Mwahahahaha!!!

****SPOILER LIBRO 7 HP****

¡Eso me recuerda! ¿Quieren que Harry sobreviva? No me decido aún... Yo soy de las que piensan que el chico debió morir en el libro 7.

****FIN SPOILER****

Yo de plano no entiendo; tantos fics pendientes y ya estoy pensando en sacar otros. Y seguramente lo haré, porque no tengo fuerza de voluntad. ¡Pero voy a cambiar! ¡De veras! A partir de este instante, ¡ese será mi Camino Ninja!

¡¡¡Voy a trabajar de lleno en mis fics y actualizarlos regularmente y subir fics nuevos y actualizarlos regularmente!!! ¡Y eso no es opcional!

(Las notas de Autora ya deben ser más largas que el capítulo. ¡¡¡PERDÓN!!!... ¡¡¡OTRA VEZ!!!)

Ya vale; les dejó leer y me voy a trabajar en el Grandioso Taijutsu de Baile que ya le urge una actualización.

**Este capítulo contiene fragmentos extraídos, cortados, pegados, cosidos y embadurnados de barniz directamente de los capítulos tres y cuatro del libro 6; la conversación entre Harry y Lupin está tachonada de citas textuales; Slughorn ídem.**

**No los señaló porque es una lata y ya de por si este capítulo está muy atrasado. ¬_¬**

**He aquí mi segundo Disclaimer: Que normalmente no pondría porque considero que luego del primer capítulo quedó bastante claro eso de "Derechos Reservados" ¬_¬, y no me gusta recordar que ni Naruto ni Harry ni ningún personaje, lugar nombre, suceso, hecho, acontecimiento ni nada relacionado son de mi autoría… ¡pero algún día serán de mi propiedad! ¡Cuando yo gobierne al mundo!**

**¡Mwahahahahe!**

**He, he… he.**

* * *

**Harry Potter y el Espíritu Ninja.**

Capítulo Cuatro.

Reclutamiento del Nuevo Profesor.

Cuando Lupin llegó, los chicos terminaban de devorar su desayuno; excepto Naruto, que repetía su octavo plato mientras le explicaba a la señora Weasley como preparar ramen.

-Buenos días, Molly –saludó el hombre lobo.

-Buenos días, Remus –respondió la bruja con una sonrisa-. ¿Quieres desayunar?

-No, gracias, Molly.

-¿Hay noticias de la orden? –interrogó Harry mientras Ron terminaba de sorber el líquido en su cuenco.

-No –respondió Lupin. Hizo una pausa-. En realidad, Harry, vine porque Dumbledore me pidió que hablara contigo.

El moreno, el pelirrojo y la castaña intercambiaron una mirada; la pelirrosa entrecerró los ojos y el rubio volvió a servirse.

-¿Sobre qué? –interrogó Harry con cautela.

Remus suspiró.

-Será mejor que lo hablemos en privado. –Volteó a ver a la señora Weasley-. ¿Te importa si utilizamos tu escobera, Molly?

-Por supuesto que no –respondió la bruja-. Adelante.

Chico y licántropo salieron de la cocina ante las curiosas miradas de _casi_ todos los presentes y se dirigieron hacia el pequeño y destartalado cuartito en el que los Weasley almacenaban sus escobas.

-¿Qué sucede, profesor? –preguntó Potter en cuanto la puerta se hubo cerrado a sus espaldas.

Lupin volvió a suspirar.

-No hay una forma fácil de tratar este tema, Harry –empezó-. Y no creo ser la persona más indicada para hablarlo, pero lamentablemente, no hay otra opción.

Tengo que hablar contigo sobre el testamento de Sirius.

Una punzada de dolor y soledad atravesó el corazón del chico.

-¿El testamento de Sirius? –repitió con voz queda.

-Sí –asintió Lupin-. Dumbledore tenía la intención de hablar contigo sobre ello… pero actualmente le resulta imposible.

Harry no replicó.

Sirius…

El mago aguardó un momento, para que Harry pudiera reponerse de la emoción.

-Sirius te legó todos sus objetos personales y una suma de dinero que ya ha sido añadida a tu cuenta de Gringotts… -explicó Lupin, lentamente y en voz baja.

-Sí… Bien…

Harry no sabía que más decir. ¿Qué dice uno en estos casos? ¿Qué puedes decir cuando te enteras de que uno de tus pocos y más cercanos amigos, lo más parecido a un padre que hayas conocido jamás, un hombre valiente que no debería haber muerto te ha dejado todo lo que tenía…?

-Respecto a esa parte de tu herencia, no hay problemas –continuó el hombre lobo-. Pero Sirius también te legó el número 12 de Grimmauld Place…

-Pueden seguir utilizándola como Cuartel General -dijo Harry-. No me importa. Pueden conservarla, yo realmente no la quiero.

No quería volver a Grimmauld Place… y descubrir a la sombra de Sirius en cada habitación, en cada rincón… y luego recordar que se había ido y no regresaría.

Lupin sonrió tristemente; una sonrisa de simpatía y comprensión.

-De momento hemos desalojado el edificio –explicó el mago-. La tradición de la familia Black decreta que la casa tiene que seguir una línea directa al siguiente heredero con el apellido 'Black'. Sirius era el último de esta línea ya que su hermano menor Regulus falleció antes que él, y ninguno tuvo hijos. Mientras que su testamento plantea perfectamente claro que él quería que tú tuvieras la casa, aún cabe la posibilidad de que exista algún hechizo o encantamiento que se haya puesto en el lugar para asegurarse que no pueda pertenecer a nadie que no sea de sangre pura.

Si tal encantamiento existe, entonces lo más seguro es que el dueño de la casa se trate de alguno de los familiares vivos más cercanos, lo que resulta en su prima, Bellatrix Lestrange.

-¡No! ¡Eso no! –bramó Harry.

Un rayo de luz verde, Sirius cayendo a través del velo, la risa… la risa de Bellatriz resonando en la cámara, en sus oídos…

-Comprendo como te sientes, Harry –dijo Remus al tiempo que ponía su mano en el hombro del chico-. Pero la situación está llena de complicaciones. No sabemos si los encantamientos que nosotros mismos pusimos sobre la construcción, por ejemplo, haciéndola Indetectable, funcionarán ahora que los bienes han dejado de ser de Sirius. Podría suceder que Bellatrix pusiera un pie en la entrada en cualquier momento. Naturalmente tuvimos que dejar la casa hasta que clarifiquemos nuestra posición.

-¿Cómo sabremos si la casa es mía o de…?

-Hay una manera sencilla de saberlo –dijo Lupin con una triste sonrisa-. Si heredaste la casa, también heredaste a Kreacher.

-¿Qué? –exclamó atónito el joven mago. La sorpresa dio paso a la furia-. ¡Ese asqueroso traidor! ¡Él traicionó a Sirius! ¡Él lo envió a su muerte!

El mayor esperó pacientemente a que el chico acabara de desahogarse.

Finalmente, Harry guardó silencio, pero la fuerza con la que apretaba los puños y la línea severa en que su boca se había convertido indicaban claramente que la ira persistía.

-Es difícil, Harry, lo sé. Pero tienes que detenerte a pensar: Kreacher ha vivido todo un año en el Cuartel General de la Orden; ha estado en contacto con sus miembros y se encuentra al corriente de nuestros secretos.

No podemos permitir que quede bajo la custodia de Bellatrix Lestrange, bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Temblando de rabia, Potter asintió.

-Muy bien –convino Remus sacando su varita y agitándola en el aire-. Ahora lo sabremos.

Se escuchó un fuerte chasquido y el raquítico elfo con orejas de murciélago apareció en el suelo de la escobera. Ambos magos se echaron para atrás, tratando de alejarse lo más posible de la criatura para no ser alcanzados por su berrinche; esto no resultó del todo bien, ya que el espacio era muy reducido y los delgados miembros del elfo doméstico se sacudían con violencia inusitada.

-¡NO QUIERE! ¡KREACHER NO QUIERE! ¡KREACHER NO LO HARÁ! ¡KREACHER LE PERTENECE A LA SEÑORITA BELLATRIX! ¡KREACHER NO ES DE ESE MOCOSO SANGRE SUCIA!

Un relámpago de intenso dolor recorrió el espinazo del Niño Que Vivió cuando fue alcanzado por el pie del elfo.

-¡YA BASTA! –bramó Harry, haciéndose oír por encima de los chillidos de Kreacher, al tiempo que se sobaba la adolorida espinilla.

El elfo quedó completamente inmóvil, incapaz de realizar el más mínimo movimiento; lo más que pudo hacer fue lanzarle una mirada de intenso odio a su nuevo amo.

-Muy bien –suspiró aquel que en sus años mozos llevara el sobrenombre de Lunático-. Al parecer eres el nuevo dueño de Kreacher y del número 12 de Grimmauld Place.

Harry lo miró inquisitivamente.

-Como eres su dueño, Kreacher ha tenido que obedecerte –explicó el exprofesor con una sonrisa.

El chico y el elfo intercambiaron una mirada rencor.

--¿Tengo que quedarme con él? –interrogó Harry ceñudo.

-No. No realmente. Dumbledore sugirió que lo enviarás a trabajar a las cocinas de Hogwarts.

De ese modo podremos mantenerlo vigilado.

-Me parece bien –suspiró Harry. Ahora miró al elfo-: Kreacher, te ordenó que vayas a trabajar a las cocinas de Hogwarts.

La criatura desapareció con otro estallido.

-También tenemos que discutir lo concerniente a _Buckbeak_ –informó el Hombre Lobo-. De momento se encuentra con Hagrid, bajo el nombre de _Witherwings_; pero si tú prefieres otra cosa…

-No, está bien con Hagrid –respondió el muchacho-. Buckbeak debe preferirlo así.

-Muy bien –asintió Remus-. No me queda más que informarte que Dumbledore vendrá a recogerte el viernes a las once de la noche y…

-¿Cómo? –interrumpió Potter anonadado-. ¿Dumbledore vendrá a recogerme?

-Sí –confirmó Lupin-. El viernes a las once.

-¿Por qué vendrá a recogerme?

-Dijo que necesitaba tu ayuda en un asunto de suma importancia para el colegio –explicó el mago-. Posteriormente se encargara de escoltarte hasta Grimmauld Place.

-¿Qué? –volvió a sorprenderse el chico-. ¿A Grimmauld Place? ¿Por qué?

-Verás, Harry. –Lupin respiró profundamente y procedió a darle una explicación-. Ahora que hemos resuelto el asunto de tu herencia, y con tu permiso, claro está, la Orden volverá a utilizar la casa como Cuartel General.

-¿Pero tengo que regresar?

-Lamentablemente sí, Harry. En los próximos días llegarán más shinobis y tendremos que darles alojamiento. Y Voldemort ya sabe que están de nuestro lado.

En todo momento habrá ninjas y miembros de la Orden en la casa e implementaremos nuevas medidas de seguridad. Estarás más seguro en Grimmauld Place. Tú y tus amigos estarán más seguros en Grimmauld Place.

-Supongo que yo no tengo opinión al respecto –murmuró el joven mago por lo bajo.

-_¡¡¡Naruto baka!!!_

-¡¡¡Argh!!!

Harry y Lupin estuvieron a punto de morir por el impacto de un proyectil rubio que arrasó completamente con la escobera. Afortunadamente para ellos, la fuerza monstruosa de Sakura no solamente servía para medio matar jinchuurikis, sino también para retirar escombros y sacar cuerpos inconcientes; una ventaja del entrenamiento con Tsunade.

La otra ventaja fueron sus habilidades curativas. Y hablando de habilidades… ¿la capacidad sonora de la señora Weasley contaría como una?

Mientras la kunoichi seguía curando al vapuleado Elegido (epíteto recién adquirido por los periódicos) y la matriarca de la Casa Weasley seguía interrogando a la pobre médico sobre lo que estaba pensando y lo qué había mal con ella, Ron se preguntaba si no sería más sencillo enviarle al último Potter envuelto para regalo al Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado…

Al menos de este modo, Harry tendría una idea de a que atenerse.

-o-o-o-

La semana pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. En un momento había llegado la noche del viernes. Mientras esperaban a que el reloj diera las once y el director de Hogwarts finalmente hiciera acto de presencia, el trío de magos repetía por enésima vez su conversación favorita:

-¿Y no tienes idea de para que te quiere Dumbledore?

-Ya te dije que no, Hermione –respondió Harry, ya algo fastidiado.

-Ese Dumbledore… Siempre tan misterioso –murmuró Ron entornando los ojos-. Es decir… ¿por qué no te lo mandó decir con Lupin? ¿Acaso pensó que irías corriendo a decírselo a los mortífagos o algo así?

-Hay oídos por todas partes, Ron.

-Sí. ¡Estoy seguro de que a los bichos que vivían en ese cuchitril de escobera les habría encantado enterarse de la misión de Harry! –replicó el pelirrojo con sorna.

-Pues los bichos, no sé. Pero si puedo decirte que había algunas arañas escuchando muy atentas nuestra conversación –comentó Harry.

Su amigo se estremeció de pies a cabeza.

-Y luego llegó Naruto… aunque si lo que se proponía era oírnos, opinó que debería practicar más sus habilidades de "sigilo".

-¡Ya saben a que me refiero!-se molestó la bruja-. ¡Podría haber habido alguien más escuchando! Recuerden que Colagusano puede convertirse en rata. ¿Y si alguno de los mortífagos fuera un animago?

-Yo siempre he pensado que Snape tiene un parecido demasiado notable con un murciélago seboso…

-¡Es en serio, Ron!

-Bien, supongamos por un momento que Colagusano se convirtió en rata y vino hasta aquí para espiarnos –bufó-. Dime cómo logró pasar los encantamientos de Dumbledore y la vigilancia de los ninjas.

-¿Y cómo es que no encontramos su cuerpo entre los escombros? –inquirió Potter.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos y lo miró ceñuda.

-No digo que Colagusano haya venido a espiarnos –espetó-. Sólo digo que es una posibilidad.

Además, Dumbledore no es infalible; él mismo lo ha dicho. Y Voldemort –Ron se estremeció con violencia- podría realizar un embrujo para contrarrestar los encantamientos de protección. Y yo aún no estoy tan segura de que podamos confiar ciegamente en esos ninjas.

Y creo que Dumbledore piensa lo mismo; tal vez no se fíe de ellos como nos han hecho creer.

-Bueno –replicó Ron encogiéndose de hombros-. Yo me explicó que no confíe en Naruto. Es decir, yo no le confiaría ni que lavara mi ropa sucia. Probablemente acabaría echándola en la olla de la colada o algo así.

-Sí, realmente _cuesta creer_ que alguien así sea un shinobi capacitado –admitió Hermione.

-Supongo que hay ninjas de todo tipo –comentó Harry-. Además, cualquiera podría ser secuestrado por una horda de gnomos de jardín furiosos.

-¡Oh, sí! ¡Cualquiera! –exclamó Ronald poniendo los ojos en blanco-. Eso fue exactamente lo que dijeron Fred y George cuando se los conté.

-Lo que no me explicó –comentó Hermione-, es porque sus compañeros no hicieron nada. Por lo que he leído se supone que los shinobis son muy unidos y que siempre se cuidan entre sí.

-Kakashi fue a rescatarlo, ¿no? –dijo el mago de ojos verdes.

-Sólo porque la señora Weasley dijo que no cenaríamos hasta que todos estuvieran en la mesa.

-Sakura le ayudó a quitarse los gnomos de encima –aportó el pecoso.

-Los gnomos salieron huyendo cuando ella lo agarró a golpes.

-Al menos dejaron de morderlo.

Hermione iba a replicar a esta observación pero el sujeto sobre el cual versaba la conversación optó por entrar a la estancia en ese mismo momento.

-¿Pero que diablos pasa con esos gnomos? –exclamó furioso-. ¡Esta vez no les hice nada! ¡De veras!

-Deben ser rencorosos –opinó Sakura sonriendo.

La señora Weasley llegó examinando la etiqueta de un frasco lleno de líquido verde.

-¡Realmente no lo entiendo! –exclamó sorprendida-. ¡Este es el mejor repelente del mercado! ¡Se supone que mantiene alejadas a todas las plagas comunes del hogar!

-Pues alguien debería decírselo a los gnomos –comentó Ginny risueña-. O tal vez no estamos tratando con gnomos comunes.

-¿Dónde está papá? –interrogó Ron.

-Con los demás, terminando los preparativos para nuestro traslado –respondió su madre. La mujer volteó a ver a Harry-. Te estaremos esperando, tesoro.

-¿Y adónde vamos a ir, eh?

-Ya te lo he dicho, Naruto –bufó su compañera-. No pueden decírnoslo. Iremos a un lugar protegido por un hechizo muy poderoso y solamente la persona designada por ese hechizo puede decirnos su localización.

-¡Ah, sí! Por eso estamos esperando a Dumbledore-san, ¿no?

Sakura entornó los ojos y rezó a Kami, implorando paciencia.

Sus oraciones fueron respondidas (o echadas por tierra) cuando el shinobi del sharingan cruzó el umbral.

-Oye, Naruto, acabo de encontrarme a uno de tus amigos –dijo Kakashi, enseñándole la mano y al pequeño ser que en ella se debatía.

En cuanto los ojillos del gnomo se fijaron en el atolondrado rubio sus dientecillos quedaron al descubierto en una mueca cruel y maliciosa.

-¡Wah! ¡Alejen esa cosa de mí!

El kitsune se apartó de un salto, yendo a caer en donde Harry y Ron estaban sentados.

-¡Hey! –protestó Ronald.

-¿Quieres quitarte de encima? –espetó Harry.

Mientras los tres adolescentes se debatían (Naruto tratando de levantarse y los magos intentando sacárselo de encima) las manecillas del reloj llegaron al 11 y al 12. Justo cuando la primera campanada empezaba a sonar, se escucharon tres golpes provenientes de la puerta. Ginny dio media vuelta y corrió a abrir antes de que nadie se le adelantara.

-¡Ese tipo es la puntualidad encarnada! –exclamó Ron, dándole un último empujón a Uzumaki que lo hizo dar con su osamenta en el suelo.

-¡Ja! ¡Será mejor que te escondas, Kakashi-sensei! –se mofó Uzumaki, haciendo caso omiso al dolor en sus posaderas.

-¿Yo? –se sorprendió el jounnin abriendo mucho su ojo-. ¿Por qué?

-¡¿Cómo que por qué?! –espetó el prospecto a Hokage-. ¿La puntualidad encarnada? ¿Qué no es algo así como…? ¿Cómo…?

-¿Un libro para Naruto? –sugirió Haruno.

-¡Oye! –protestó el muchacho-. ¡Yo más bien estaba pensando en una dieta para Chouji o en una reunión de Alcohólicos Anónimos para la vieja!

-¡NARUTO! –rugió la chica de ojos brillantes y exótica melena-. ¡Respeta a mi maestra!

-¡Augh! –chilló Uzumaki cuando el coscorrón lo clavó al piso.

-¿Es necesario que lo trates de esa manera? –inquirió Hermione frunciendo mucho el ceño.

-¡Es que este idiota no aprende de otro modo! –espetó Haruno.

-Yo diría que ni así aprende –comentó la hermana pequeña de Ron, escoltando a Dumbledore a la estancia.

-Buenas noches –saludó el anciano mago con una sonrisa-. Me alegra comprobar que se están llevando tan bien.

-¡Dumbledore-san! –exclamó Uzumaki levantándose de un salto-. ¡Cómo me alegro de verlo!

¿Tiene más de esos dulces?

El director del más importante colegio de magia asintió sin dejar de sonreír y le tendió al shinobi un tubo de dulces de limón.

-¡Muchas gracias! ¡Estas cosas son geniales, dattebayo! –proclamó Uzumaki al tiempo que se echaba la mitad del contenido del paquete a la boca.

-¡Naruto! –ladró su compañera de equipo.

-No te preocupes, Sakura-chan –intervino Dumbledore-. Me alegra ver que mis caramelos favoritos son tan apreciados.

La pelirrosa guardó silencio, contrariada.

Por su mirada, era obvio que más tarde se encargaría de ajustarle las cuentas (y enseñarle modales) a su querido amigo.

El viejo profesor dio una palmada y se frotó las manos.

-¡Bien! No quiero entretenerlos más de lo debido. Deben estar muy atareados con los preparativos para el traslado.

-¿A dónde vamos a ir, Dumbledore-san? –interrogó Naruto sin dejar de chupar los caramelos, del mismo modo a como lo hubiese hecho un niño de cinco años en Noche de Brujas, es decir, ojos grandes, boca abierta mostrando su contenido, dedos y barbilla pegajosos…

-¡Oh, es cierto! Pero que distraído soy –comentó Albus. Metió la mano derecha en el bolsillo y extrajo un pedazo de pergamino-. Si tuvieran la amabilidad de leer esto.

No es necesario que lo lean en voz alta.

Sakura tomó el papel y lo leyó, luego se lo pasó a Kakashi. El shinobi lo leyó rápidamente y se lo tendió a Naruto.

-¿Número 12 de Grimmauld Place? –inquirió él-. ¿Allá es adonde vamos?

-Así es, Naruto-kun –asintió el profesor-. Será mejor que conserves el papel.

Tendrás que leerlo para entrar en el cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix.

-¿Eh?

-Así funciona el hechizo, Naruto –explicó Hatake en voz baja.

Y en voz aún más baja, Ron le dijo a Hermione.

-No recuerdo que tuvieras que leer la dirección para entrar.

-Sólo tienes que recordar la ubicación –susurró ella.

-¿Entonces…?

-¿Tú crees que Naruto se va a acordar de la dirección?

-Oh.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos –anunció Dumbledore.

La señora Weasley apuntó a Harry con su varita y un grueso suéter de lana verde apareció sobre el muchacho.

-Así está mucho mejor –asintió la bruja examinándolo detenidamente.

Kakashi asintió en silencio y se separó de la pared en la que se había estado recargando, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

-No se metan en problemas mientras no estoy –le dijo a su equipo-. Y me refiero a ti, Naruto.

-¿Vendrá con nosotros? –interrogó Harry sorprendido.

-Sí –contestó el peliplata con un suspiro y pasándose la mano por la cabeza.

-¡¿Qué?! –exclamó Naruto-. ¡¿Por qué no nos lo habías dicho, Kakashi-sensei?!

-No preguntaron.

-¿Tienes tu capa, Harry? –inquirió amablemente el anciano mago.

-Sí –asintió el muchacho-. ¿Debo ponérmela de una vez?

-Sería lo más conveniente –dijo Dumbledore-. Recuerda mantener tu varita al alcance de tu mano.

-Pensé que no se me permitía hacer magia fuera del colegio, profesor.

-En caso de un ataque- dijo el director-, te doy permiso de usar cualquier maldición o contramaldición que se te venga a la mente. Aunque no creo que debas preocuparte por ser atacado esta noche.

-¿Por qué no?

-Estarás conmigo y con Kakashi.

Harry asintió, sin poder evitar dirigirle una mirada de soslayo al despreocupado y distraído ninja de pelo plateado.

-Te aseguró que Kakashi es un individuo muy capaz, Harry –aseguró Dumbledore tranquilizador.

Sus palabras hubieran tenido más peso si el aludido no hubiera elegido ese preciso momento para bostezar y tallarse el ojo visible con los nudillos.

En fin, Harry se puso su capa invisible, ante los asombrados ojos de Sakura y las exclamaciones de incredulidad de Naruto y desapareció (literalmente) en compañía del shinobi y el mago, ambos de plateada cabellera.

-o-o-o-

El trío reapareció en una desierta plaza de pueblo. Transcurrido el tiempo suficiente para que Harry se recuperara de la molesta sensación que le había dejado aparecerse, el grupo se adentró en las laberínticas calles. Durante el recorrido, Harry pudo informarse del propósito del viaje: convencer a un viejo colega de Dumbledore de abandonar el retiro para reincorporarse a Hogwarts.

La falta de durabilidad del personal de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras era realmente problemático.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, los tres pararon en seco.

La puerta principal colgaba de sus goznes.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Harry percibió el movimiento de Kakashi al retirarse la banda del rostro.

Una cicatriz surcaba su ojo izquierdo.

El shinobi y el mago intercambiaron una mirada antes de que el primero desapareciera en una nube de humo.

-Saca tu varita y sígueme, Harry –ordenó el director.

-o-o-o-

Se encontraron con una escena de devastación total. Un reloj de péndulo yacía destrozado a sus pies, el vidrio roto, su péndulo arrojado en el piso un poco más allá como una espada caída. Un piano estaba de costado, sus teclas esparcidas por el piso. Los restos de un candelabro yacían cerca, aún moviéndose y tintineando. Los cojines estaban deshechos, las plumas asomándose por la tela desgarrada; fragmentos de vidrio y porcelana estaban como polvo encima de todo. Dumbledore levantó su varita aún más en alto, de modo que la luz iluminara también las paredes, donde algo rojo y pegajoso estaba salpicado sobre el papel tapiz.

Kakashi reapareció frente a ellos; su ojo volvía a estar cubierto por su bandana.

En silencio y sin interés, señaló un sillón.

Dumbledore asintió sonriendo y se encaminó hacia el mueble, acto seguido clavó la punta de su varita en el asiento.

-¡Ay! –exclamó el sillón.

-Buenas noches, Horace –saludó Dumbledore cortésmente.

El viejo amigo del mago recuperó su forma natural de una morsa humana no tan natural.

-No había necesidad de enterrar la varita tan fuerte- gruñó, gateando para ponerse en pie con cuidado-. Eso dolió.

¿Qué me delató?- preguntó mientras se tambaleaba para ponerse en pie, aún frotando su barriga. Parecía remarcablemente desvergonzado para alguien quien acababa de ser descubierto pretendiendo ser un sillón.

-Mi querido Horace- dijo Dumbledore, pareciendo divertido-, si los mortífagos en verdad hubiesen estado aquí, la Marca Tenebrosa estaría flotando en estos momentos sobre la casa.

-La Marca Tenebrosa- murmuró-. Sabía que había algo… oh bien. No hubiera tenido tiempo de todos modos, acababa de terminar de poner los toques finales a la tapicería cuando entraste en la habitación.

Suspiró fuertemente, haciendo que los bordes de su bigote se movieran.

-¿Te gustaría mi ayuda para limpiar?- preguntó Dumbledore amablemente.

-Por favor- dijo el otro.

En menos de un respiro la habitación quedó inmaculada, sin la menor traza del caos que luciera originalmente.

Mientras dejaba un frasco en un estante (quejándose de los exorbitantes precios de la sangre de dragón), el llamado Horace se percató de la presencia del chico de la cicatriz en forma de rayo y del hombre de aspecto viejo.

-¡Ah, sí! Permítanme hacer las presentaciones –ofreció Dumbledore-. Horace estos son Harry Potter y Hatake Kakashi. Supongo que ya habrás oído hablar de Harry… Bien, Kakashi es un ninja de Konohagakure, en el Legendario Continente Escondido, y está aquí para discutir un intercambio académico con Hogwarts para este curso.

Slughorn se quedó sin palabras; su mirada iba una y otra vez de Hatake a Potter y viceversa, sin saber por quién decidirse.

-Y dime, Horace, ¿al menos has considerado la oferta que te hice para reincorporarte a Hogwarts?

-o-o-o-

-¡Has hecho un excelente trabajo, Harry! –felicitó Dumbledore mientras se alejaban de la casa de Slughorn.

-¡Pero si yo no he hecho nada, Profesor! –protestó el chico.

-Ya lo creo que sí. Tú y Kakashi han logrado convencer a Horace de volver al colegio.

-No fue tan difícil –comentó Hatake rascándose la mejilla por encima de la máscara.

Harry asintió: Slughorn había rogado volver de una manera tan discreta que más bien parecía estar haciéndole un favor inimaginable a Dumbledore.

-o-o-o-

El número 12 de Grimmauld Place brotó mágicamente ante sus ojos, abriéndose espacio entre las casas vecinas.

-¡Aquí estamos! –anunció Dumbledore son una sonrisa-. Muy bien, Harry, ya es tarde y no quisiera apartarte por más tiempo de los placeres de un buen sueño y una cama caliente, así que no abusaré más de tu tiempo; solamente lo necesario para darte unas últimas recomendaciones.

Harry suspiró y se encaminó hacia la puerta, seguido del profesor y el ninja.

Recordando el retrato embrujado de la madre de Sirius, abrió la puerta con sumo cuidado…

Se oyó un grito de guerra y una de las numerosas puertas de la casona se azotó violentamente. Un borrón verde se abalanzó sobre ellos.

Una voz se elevó por encima de los gritos de la señora Black.

-¡Kakashi! ¡Mi eterno rival!


	5. Charla de Sobremesa

Antes de comenzar, mis más sinceras disculpas por mi falta de compromiso para con este fic y con todos ustedes.

Y también quiero aclarar ese rumor de que ahora escribo desde el Más Allá... Me quedo con la excusa; es buena.

Así que este fic les llega desde el Más Allá... Buuuu...

Este capítulo me ha costado un trabajo... (Y acabó siendo algo asi como "refrito") y la verdad es que no pude terminarlo como que esto viene a ser una primera parte; espero que lo siguiente no me cueste tanto trabajo. Ahora si me voy a apurar, porque una vez que el fic se ubique en Hogwarts ¡ya la hice! De eso ya tengo bastante adelantado n_n

Me veo en la necesidad de hacer algunas aclaraciones: luego del capítulo pasado cai en cuenta de que me estaba convirtiendo en casamentera y que esto no es ni arca de Noe (para estar emparejando animales (PERSONAJES, no sé de donde salió eso), ni pecera del amor ni nada de eso. Y que también, con tanta pareja me estaba metiendo en una bronca... Así que las parejas que dan reducidas a KakaSaku, NaruHina y SnapeAnko y de repente ShikaTema.

Para otras parejas (o solicitud de situaciones o sugerencias), libertad de pedir y comentar, pero no hago promesas: será lo que se ajuste al fic.

A continuación y ya para acabar, una serie de disculpas personalizadas (¡novedad! ¬_¬U):

... Y recomiendo relean sus reviews sino parezco más loca de lo que está diagnosticado.

Artemisa Ravenclaw (si contesto tus preguntas sobre el Colmillo y demás me quedó sin dos capítulos o más n_n)

Gela-Chan

´-Shasad Naoko-´

Nessy Hale Uchiha

Kaguya-hime Shiro

MusaCaliope

o0utkasztt lee

Lila-sama

LiliSatalin

Katia

Akane Kinomoto (¡Gracias por tus comentarios! n_n Tu observación ha sido considerada y aplicada)

blackpanter340

Kinary-chan (Gracias)

SaraKem

Akemi Ichihara (este... feliz año... igualmente... :ay,Dios:... T~T)

azaak

Isa Cab (tengo que usar varias citas de/los libros... También por eso me tardó, gente, hay que leer y releer, sino el fic acabaría en comedia y no por gracioso sino porque ustedes se reirían de mi desgracia!)

*-_shinofan_-*

nekos dream (Neji si va a estar... tengo planes para él... ¡tengo que checar si hiciste el xover!)

Yo (disculpa si te parece que Naruto está OOC, pero en algunas partes hay que exagerar algunos rasgos de personalidad para hacerlo más gracioso... y para cuando llegue a los capítulos ya en Hogwarts te sugiero que reveas los primeros capítulos de shippuden... :jiji:)

Prixychan (gracias)

Niknok19 (basado en libro; las películas son la versión cortada y recortada, sip)

Sakura-Diggory

sakura

k2008sempai (este... estoy pensando en dejar de pensar en excusas y autocastigos por mis retrasos e invertir ese tiempo y energía en escribir...)

Herms-Haruno

Zuliethrz (-.-U)

RyUuZaKi-RoTh (uy... ¿qué tal estuvo quedarse cinco meses con la duda? -.-U... porfavor no me mates)

Anya Lupin (sí, habrá Neji)

Medeci Amelee

sakura

Espe Kuroba

migueljo05 (Naruto maduro... proximamente... espérelo... gracias por tus comentarios. no sé si entre akatsuki y naruto no sabe de la condición de lupin)

hikari-inuzuka

AnFan

Chronito

jesica-haruzuchia

Sweetie Haru (gracias T~T)

eiko298 (¿en qué momento hablaste de ADN mitocondrial? -.-?)

Karina Natsumi

nanda18

evigtt

KxE

Link-kun

Yami Horus Draco Angelus (lo que preguntas es información confidencial... sorry)

Shi-P-Dream (¿era necesario decir "tanto tiempo"? ¬_¬ ... ah, ¿luego te digo?)

Hatake Nabiki

Myrna Elva

elizabeth-cullen123

PolinSeneka (ya no te pude mandar capítulo para revisión. Gomenasai. ¿Aún quieres ser mi beta? T.T)

...

Creo que las contestaciones a los reviews abarcan más que el capítulo... y eso que son cinco hojas.

¿Alguien ha visto dónde quedó mi cara? Creo que se cayó de vergüenza...

Para resolver finalmente si Harry vivirá o morirá, iniciaré una encuesta en mi profile. ¡recuerden votar!

:_Los resultados de la encuesta serán un factor a considerar en el desarrollo de la historia. El final de la misma podría llegar a variar de lo indicado por la votación. El resultado final quedará a discreción de la autora.:_

_n_n_

_Capítulo especialmente dedicado a elizabeth-cullen123, por ser su cumpleaños y por haberme hecho objeto de amenzas virtuales, así como a su pobre tortuga._

_Recuerden:culpenla a ella de que esta masacre de fic haya continuado. Me obligó._

_¡Muchas gracias, elizabeth-cullen123! n_n_

**

* * *

**

**Harry Potter y el Espíritu Ninja.**

Capítulo Cinco.

Charla de Sobremesa.

-¡Kakashi! ¡Mi eterno rival!

Harry vio una enorme mancha verde corriendo hacia ellos a toda velocidad, una densa nube de humo lo cubrió todo y, de repente, tanto él como Dumbledore se encontraban en los brazos de un hombre muy raro con un peinado estilo tazón y tremendas cejotas sobre los llorosos ojos.

-¡Te extrañé tanto, mi querido rival! –lloriqueó y moqueó aquel a quien conocemos como la Noble Bestia Verde de la Hoja.

-Tú debes de ser Gai –aseguró Dumbledore, sin indicios de hallarse sorprendido o de que sus pulmones estuviesen a punto de colapsar por la presión, tal como era el caso de Harry.

-¡Oh, disculpe! –exclamó Maito liberando a sus presas al instante-. Temo que me dejé llevar por la emoción y la energía desenfrenada de mi Llama de Juventud.

-No hay problema –aseguró el brujo director-. Es muy comprensible.

Harry los miraba sin entender nada, y los gritos de la señora Black como música de fondo tampoco ayudaban.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió de golpe y la señora Weasley y Sakura aparecieron en el recibidor.

-¡No! ¡Otra vez no! –gritó Molly.

¡Juro que es peor que Tonks!

En un santiamén, ella y Sakura se las arreglaron para volver a cubrir el retrato maldito.

-Lo lamento mucho, señora Weasley-san –se disculpó el sensei más energético de la Hoja-. Prometo que tendré más cuidado la próxima vez.

La mujer lo fulminó con la mirada antes de dirigirse a Harry y Dumbledore.

-No los esperábamos tan pronto –susurró.

-Convencer a Horace resultó ser mucho más fácil de lo que yo mismo pensaba –explicó el viejo mago.

¿Cómo han ido las cosas por aquí? ¿Algún problema con el traslado?

-Ninguno, a excepción del problema de costumbre con el cuadro –explicó la señora Weasley, dirigiéndole una rápida mirada de rencor al ninja de verde.

-¿Dónde está Kakashi-sensei? –preguntó Sakura en voz baja-. Pensé que volvería con ustedes…

-Estaba aquí hace un momento –dijo Harry.

Una suave explosión, más humo y…

-¡Kakashi!

-¡Yo!

-¡SANGRE SUCIA! ¡PERROS MALDITOS! ¡¿CÓMO SE ATREVEN A MANCHAR CON SU INMUNDICIA LA CASA DE MIS PADRES?...

Sin decir palabra, la kunoichi volvió a cubrir el cuadro, haciendo lo posible por evitar que a la señora Weasley le diera un ataque nervioso, el cual se hubiera traducido en dolor para determinados caballeros…

-¡Kakashi-sensei! ¡Ya era hora! –bufó por lo bajo la kunoichi de cabellera rosada.

-_Gomenasai, Sakura-chan_ –se disculpó Hatake-. Te diré porque nos atrasamos, verás…

-Si es otra de sus patéticas excusas, puede ahorrársela –espetó la chica-. Ahora vaya a la cocina. Weasley-san preparó ramen…

-¿Y aún queda? –inquirió el shinobi hondamente impresionado.

-El que yo escondí, si es que Naruto no lo ha olfateado ya. ¡Así que dese prisa! –lo urgió su exalumna.

También guardé comida para usted y Harry, Dumbledore-san, aunque me temo no sea suficiente.

-Muy amable de tu parte, Sakura-san –agradeció el anciano mago.

-¿Cómo es que ya casi no hay comida?–comentó el Niño Que Vivió.

-Ya has visto comer a Naruto y aún así preguntas….

-o-o-o-

-Weasley-san parecía algo tensa… -comentó Hatake con apatía.

-Ese cuadro "despierta" cada vez que hay un ruido fuerte y Naruto, Lee y Gai-sensei están en la casa –explicó la kunoichi de rosado al tiempo que colocaba un humeante tazón de ramen frente al shinobi.

El peliplata asintió y se llevó la mano a la pieza de tela que escondía uno de los misteriosos más fascinantes de la cultura ninja; Sakura se detuvo al instante, olvidándose tanto de respirar como del hecho de que había que alimentar a otras dos personas. Toda su atención se hallaba concentrada en un dedo índice y la nimia distancia que lo separaba de una máscara…

-¡¿ESO QUE HUELO ES RAMEN?

-¡INMUNDOS BASTARDOS!

-¡CALLEN ESE MALDITO CUADRO!

Un segundo, sólo un segundo, el tiempo que le llevó a Sakura voltear hacia la puerta… y el tiempo que le llevó a Kakashi vaciar su plato y regresar la máscara a su lugar.

-¡Estuve tan cerca! ¡Tan cerca!

La chica golpeaba su cabeza una y otra vez contra la mesa, repitiendo su cántico. Al ver que estaba muy ocupada matando tantas neuronas como le fuera posible, y no queriendo ocasionar molestias innecesarias, Dumbledore dirigió su varita hacia el puchero con ramen y los platos soperos; inmediatamente el líquido, fideos, verduras y carne se sirvieron solos y los tazones volaron hacia sus respectivos comensales.

-Ten cuidado, Harry, está caliente -indicó Dumbledore, tomando sus palillos y separándolos con maestría.

El muchacho asintió e imitó los movimientos del mayor con poco éxito; sus palillos se rompieron mal y no tardó en descubrir que utilizarlos no era tan fácil como parecía, por lo que no tardó en sustituirlos con una cuchara.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió, dando pasó a un Naruto que se sobaba la cabeza.

-No era necesario que me pegara tan fuerte –murmuró el muchacho al entrar en la cocina. Inmediatamente se volvió a su amiga-. ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Sabía que aún quedaba ramen! ¡¿Cómo pudiste ser tan mala?

-¡_BAKA_! –La chica lo recibió con el puño-. ¡_Estuve a punto de ver el rostro de Kakashi-sensei!_

El jinchuuriki rubio atravesó la pared.

-¡SANGRE SUCIA! ¡TRAIDORES MISERABLES! ¡SUS HUE….! ¡ARGH!

Silencio. Una conmoción en el recibidor y menos de un minuto después, la señora Weasley, con una expresión indescifrable, hacia su entrada.

Una pausa, y la buena señora, hecha un mar de lágrimas, corrió a abrazar a Haruno, dándole las gracias una y otra vez.

Segundos más tarde, Ginny Weasley entraba en la cocina.

-¿Qué pasó? –la interrogó Harry.

-¿Recuerdas el hechizo de permanencia en el cuadro de la señora Black? –preguntó la pelirroja-. Pues ya no es un problema…

-o-o-o-

Sakura se encargó de mantener a Naruto alejado de la cocina mientras los dos magos cenaban (Kakashi ya había terminado y solamente aguardaba sentado a la mesa).

-Harry, si no te molesta, antes de que te retires a recibir un merecido descanso, me gustaría hablar contigo un momento –anunció el director de Hogwarts una vez que Harry hubo vaciado su tazón.

-¿Quiere que nos vayamos, Dumbledore-san? –interrogó Kakashi, Sakura parada tras él.

-Si pudieran hacerme ese favor –asintió Dumbledore con educación.

Sin embargo, Kakashi-kun, me gustaría que aguardaras un momento antes de retirarte a descansar; hay algunas cosas que me gustaría discutir contigo.

-Precisamente lo que yo estaba pensando, Dumbledore-san –contestó Kakashi con una inclinación de cabeza.

Los dos shinobis procedieron a retirarse.

Volviéndose a mirar a su estudiante marcado por el destino y el capricho de un malvado, el director dijo con suavidad:

-No había tenido la oportunidad de decirte lo mucho que lamento la muerte de Sirius.

Harry pegó la vista al piso y se limitó a tragar el nudo en su garganta.

-No volverá a escribirme –susurró-. Y eso es lo más difícil.

¡¿Por qué tenía que ser tan doloroso? El tiempo que había pasado con los Dursley lo había pasado encerrado en su habitación, rumiando su dolor y deseos de venganza… y pensando en lo que Sirius (y sus padres) habría dicho al respecto.

-Pero no puedo darme por vencido, ni ahogarme de… tristeza. –Harry levantó la mirada y fijó sus verdes y determinados ojos en el director.- La vida es muy corta, y Voldemort y sus mortífagos vendrán a buscarme.

Y si han de matarme, me aseguraré de llevarlos conmigo.

-¡Dicho como digno hijo de tu padre y tu madre y como el ahijado de Sirius!- dijo Dumbledore, dándole una palmada de aprobación a Harry en la espalda-. Me quito mi sombrero ante ti…

Y diciendo y haciendo, el anciano mago se dobló en una elegante reverencia, sombrero en mano.

-Una cosa más, Harry –dijo Dumbledore al tiempo que volvía a calarse el sombrero de mago-. ¿Es acertado suponer que no has compartido con el señor Weasley o con la señorita Granger el contenido de la profecía?

-Sí, señor –contestó el Niño Que Vivió-. No le he dicho a nadie lo que decía la profecía.

Pero aún así –continuó con amargura-, ya todos saben que yo…

-Tú y yo somos los únicos que conocemos el contenido de la profecía, Harry –informó el mago-. Los demás no pueden más que suponer.

Sin embargo, me parece que puedes compartir dicha información con tus amigos. –Ante la mirada dudosa del muchacho añadió-: Sería perjudicial para ellos no confiarles algo tan importante.

Harry asintió en silencio; comprendía la perspectiva de su director, y en el fondo sabía que era cierto, por mucho temor que le causara la idea de involucrar a sus mejores amigos en el mundo más de lo que ya estaban, ellos merecían saber…

-Supongo que la cicatriz ya no te ha molestado –continuó Dumbledore, luego de darle tiempo a Harry para cavilar lo que ya había dicho.

-No, señor.

-Muy bien, Eso significa que Lord Voldemort ha bloqueado la conexión que comparten. Finalmente se ha percatado de lo peligroso que es acceder a tus sentimientos y pensamientos.

El anciano mago estudió al chico de la cicatriz por un momento.

-Ya he hablado con tus tíos –dijo finalmente-, y están dispuestos a aceptarte una última vez el año venidero.

-¿Tengo qué? –murmuró Harry con una mezcla de desgana y aprehensión.

-Sí, Harry –respondió Dumbledore, antes de añadir con una sonrisa-: A menos que logremos vencer a Lord Voldemort este ciclo escolar, me temo que sí.

Así que seamos optimistas y esperemos lo mejor.

El joven brujo lo miró con incredulidad.

-Hasta ahora nadie ha podido vencer a Voldemort, Señor –expresó.

-¡Ah! Pero es que antes no contábamos con el apoyo que tenemos ahora –sonrió el anciano director.

¿Vencer a Voldemort? ¡Nadie lo había logrado! Y claramente no era por falta de intentos o motivación. ¿Era por los shinobis? ¿Tan poderosos eran que el solo hecho de saber que contaban con su ayuda bastaba para otorgarle semejante confianza al director de Hogwarts?

¿Entonces por qué no los había llamado antes?

-Harry.

El tono empleado por el profesor lo llevó a olvidarse de sus cavilaciones.

-Necesito hablar contigo sobre el ataque de los inferí.

Cómo bien podrás haberte percatado, ello no fue más que una estratagema de Voldemort para alejarte de la protección que te brinda la sangre de tu madre.

-Ya… lo había pensado, señor –dijo Harry con lentitud, la rabia despertando en su interior.

Pero no quise ahondar mucho en ello.

Dumbledore asintió con comprensión.

-Murió gente inocente… -escupió Potter con desprecio y odio.

-A Lord Voldemort, Harry, nunca le ha importado lastimar inocentes –dijo el director con suavidad-. La triste realidad es que en verdad lo disfruta.

En ninguna circunstancia, Voldemort habría considerado dos veces la idea de lastimar a alguien, aunque no fuera para llegar a ti. Y lo seguirá haciendo.

-Por eso tenemos que detenerlo –bramó Potter con determinación.

-Entre otras cosas –asintió su profesor-. Y para ello te necesitamos, Harry.

Por ello te suplico que te abstengas de exponerte a peligros o situaciones de riesgo. O al menos que intentes abstenerte; sé lo difícil que te resulta –comentó Dumbledore con una triste sonrisa-. También por ese motivo me atrevo a pedirte que no rehúyas la compañía de los shinobis.

Sé lo mucho que te molesta ser el centro de tantas atenciones y te pido que me creas que haría todo lo posible para ahorrarte esta molestia, pero no me es posible.

Tras una pausa, Harry asintió:

-Si, señor –dijo casi a regañadientes.

-Por favor confía en ellos, Harry –repitió Dumbledore con una sonrisa sincera-. Estoy seguro de que cuando los hayas tratado descubrirás lo mucho que tienen en común.

-¿Qué sucedería si Voldemort ofreciera pagarles más que usted, señor? –preguntó Harry, expresando la duda que Hermione sembrara-. ¿Aún así podríamos confiar en ellos?

Dumbledore cerró los ojos y suspiró.

-Harry, quiero que comprendas, necesito que comprendas, que los shinobis no se rigen por el dinero.

Al igual que todas las culturas y civilizaciones, requieren capital a fin de mantener su economía y las condiciones de vida necesarias para su pueblo. Pero valores como la lealtad, la honestidad, el compañerismo… exceden con mucho el valor del dinero.

Los shinobis jamás se venderían a Voldemort, bajo ningún precio; puedes estar seguro de ello.

-¿Por qué, señor? ¿Por qué puedo estar seguro?

-Porque los shinobis tienen su propio Lord Voldemort, Harry.

-¿Su propio Lord Voldemort? –repitió el chico después de una larga pausa, tiempo en el que la idea de que pudiera existir otro ser que pudiese compararse con el cruel y despiadado Voldemort no acabó de entrarle en la cabeza.

-Orochimaru… -dijo Dumbledore con un suspiro de tristeza-. Era un shinobi de Konohagakure, la aldea de nuestros amigos.

Pero temo no ser la persona más apropiada para hablarte de él, Harry –explicó el anciano mago-. Me parece que lo más conveniente, es que le preguntes a Naruto.

-¿A Naruto? –se sorprendió el muchacho-. ¿No a Kakashi? ¿O a Sakura?

-No… A Naruto –confirmó la cabeza del colegio.

Creo yo que lo comprenderás mejor que a nadie.

-o-o-o-

El resto de la conversación fue bastante más liviana; algunas recomendaciones por parte del director y un anuncio que sorprendió bastante a Harry: ese año tomaría clases particulares con uno de los mejores magos de la historia…

El mismo Dumbledore.

* * *

Próximo capítulo, primero Dios, sucederá en el Callejón Diagon

Y ya aparecerán los demás ninjas. Espero y sea el último capítulo antes de Hogwarts.

Las parejas mencionadas al principio del capítulo anterior se usarán (en su mayoría y con catafixias por chap.) en otro fic que ya llevo un año bosquejando.

PROXIMAMENTE...

Érase Una Vez En Konoha.

(Aún no acabó NI ADELANTO este fic y ya le hago publicidad a otro.)


	6. Grimmauld Place

Cuánto tiempo!

...

No me vean feo... -.-U

Horriblemente tarde, lo sé, pero ya está aquí y me estoy aplicando para mejorar (no se puedo empeorar, ne?) mi velocidad de actualización.

Lado positivo: se me ocurrieron algunas cosas... ¡imperdonables!

Acabadas las disculpas (que si no aventaría tres capítulos de puros "lo siento"), permitanme agradecer y los dejó con el chapie:

Gracias Ryuuzaki Kirimi, Kaylee Dark (sugerencia más que considerada; al menos una pareja hp-naruto fue tomada en cuanta en la planeacion del fic y con tu review ¡me hiciste pensar! eso no es bueno...), HinataWeasley789 (comentarios respecto a review más abajo... gracias), andreastars95 (n_n), Sakura-Diggory, sakura sanin, zahh, Yukinoryu18, Lila-sama (pasó tal como lo imaginaste n_n), chibi100 (muchas gracias, me apenaste... la charla espero ya venga en el proximo capitulo; ya esta medio hecha pero le siguen faltando algunas cosas...), haruno-chan, Lady Imagination (excelente nombre! n_n), sisi (sorry, pero esto va para kakasaku), rimiish (basado en el libro seis... ¡porque el siete fue una penosa decepción para mi! digamos que voy a aprovechar esto para sanar mi roto corazoncito de fan; de tus preguntas, respuestas en prox capitulos, prometo actualizar pronto: es mi nuevo camino ninja), compumundo, hikari-inuzuka (otra larga espera... jeje n_nU), vanecool, nagi (n_nU otra vez tarde...), Artemisa Ravenclaw (¬_¬), Yami Horus Draco Angelus (el primo de naruto! un honor n_n; tú si me entiendes T~T) Ro 91 (trabajo en ello... ehm, si salen, me basó en el anime porque no me esposible seguir el manga; según va saliendo en el anime trato de adaptar el fic), AnFan, Shi-P-Dream, Migueljo05 (-.-U me llevará un poco más llegar a Hogwarts... :suspiro de derrota:) Espe Kuroba, nekos dream, Kaguya-hime Shiro, Lily L a n d s (jeje), sakura, evigtt (sorry...), Hatake Nabiki, k2008sempai (n_n), RyUuZaKi-RoTh (n_N), , Myrna Elva, elizabeth-cullen123 (gulp), nanda18 (mi naruto va a mejorar, pero...), Anya Lupin, Hatake-Katia, jesica-haruzuchia (en consideración n_n), PolinSeneka (T~T) y Akane Kinomoto (espero que este cap ya no tenga esos errores de redacción).

Ahora el review de HinataWeasley789, el cual es muy largo para contestarlo arriba:

Estoy tratando de reducir mi uso de adjetivos para referirme a los personajes, pero ¡cuesta trabajo! y luego ni me doy cuenta. Conitnuó pensando que Naruto sigue siendo el mismo; es difícil que las personas cambien su personalidad y en Shippuden manejan cuestiones más serias en las cuales Naruto se comporta de acuerdo a lo que se necesita, pero eso también lo hacía en la primera parte; además, estoy manejando una situación especial que no se mencionara hasta más adelante y que en parte explica el comportamiento de Naruto.

Sobre el comportamiento de Sakura, yo consideró que ahora es más sincera: ya no necesita al inner porque su personalidad ya no se encuentra escindida; logró una integración que le permité ser ella misma. Y sí... Sakura golpea a Naruto cuando cree que él lo necesita, ¿no crees?

Sobre lo que dices respecto a la interacción entre magos y shinobis: completamente de acuerdo. Ya aquí comencé a trabajarlo, por lo mismo, voy a demorar más en llegar a Hogwarts (no conseguí boleto para el Expreso y tendré que irme a pie T~T). La explicación de por qué hay shinobis en el mundo mágico vendrá mucho después en el año escolar, cuando Harry y Dumbledore revisen los recuerdos de cierto shinobi...

Ups, spoiler n_n

:respiración entrecortada: Demasiados... review...

¿Me estoy quejando?

Ultima cosa sin sentido: si alguien le interesa, me encuentro en tinierme, misma Id n_n

No me fue posible contactar con PolinSeneka, mi beta, para la revisión de este capítulo. Sobre aviso.

En algún lugar... hay una tortuga a la que decepcioné...

Nunca podré perdonarmelo...

último comentario: recuerden rezar y ayudar como les sea posible para que Japón se recuperé de su situación actual.

Recuerden que esto en realidad nos afecta a todos.

**

* * *

**

**Harry Potter y el Espíritu Ninja.**

Capítulo Seis.

Grimmauld Place.

* * *

-¡Harry!

-¡Ya era hora!

Ron y Hermione lo aguardaban en el recibidor, junto con la señora Weasley. Por el volumen de sus voces y el patente desinterés en hacer el menor ruido posible podía deducirse que ya se habían enterado sobre lo del cuadro…

-Ginny nos dijo que ya habías vuelto –explicó apresuradamente Ron-. Pero mamá no nos dejaba entrar a la cocina…

-Porque nada de lo que se habló en esa cocina es asunto tuyo, Ron –lo reprendió su madre frunciendo el seño.

-¡Cuéntanos a dónde fuiste y qué hiciste! –ordenó el pelirrojo, haciendo caso omiso a su progenitora.

-Harry tuvo la amabilidad de acompañarme a ver a un viejo amigo mío y ayudarme a convencerlo de que vuelva a dar clases en Hogwarts, señor Weasley –explicó Dumbledore, saliendo de la cocina y deteniéndose detrás de Harry-. Debo decir que la ayuda, tanto de Harry como de Kakashi, probó ser indispensable.

La expresión en la cara de Ron confirmó que no era eso lo que esperaba oír.

Y Dumbledore lo notó.

-Estás decepcionado, Ronald –afirmó el director.

-Pues… sí, señor. Nosotros pensábamos que irían a encargarse de un asunto relacionado con El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado –explicó el muchacho.

-El asunto que tratamos tiene relación con Voldemort –aseguró Dumbledore.

Una expresión de extrañeza cruzó el rostro de Harry. Una de espanto apareció en el del pelirrojo y su madre ante la mención del innombrable.

-No entiendo como el profesor Slughorn puede estar relacionado con Voldemort, señor.

-Una buena educación, Harry, siempre viene a mano cuando de encarar al mal se trata –repuso el anciano mago.

Ron bufó, rodando los ojos e ignorando la sonrisa pícara en el rostro del mayor.

-¿Y cómo están las cosas aquí? –inquirió Harry-. ¿Quién es el tipo de verde que nos encontramos en la puerta?

-Ese era Gai –contestó Ron poniendo los ojos en blanco-. Y espera a que conozcas a Rock Lee… Te digo, mi estimado Harry, que tú y Snape podrían aprender mucho de ellos.

-¿Eso por qué? –inquirió Potter arqueando la ceja-. ¿Se la pasan tratando de matarse entre si o qué?

Su mejor amigo se limitó a sonreír con malicia.

-Ya lo verás… -anunció con una voz que pretendía ser tenebrosa.

Una nube de humo apareció justo detrás de los tres amigos, haciéndolos dar un respingo.

-Dumbledore-san, dejo caer esto –indicó Kakashi entregándole al mago un pañuelo hecho bola.

La cabeza de Hogwarts alzó las cejas y aceptó el envoltorio.

-Muchas gracias, Kakashi-kun. No sé qué habría hecho de perderlo.

Bien, será mejor que me marche. Es muy tarde ya y no quisiera seguir privándolos a todos de un muy bien merecido descanso.

-¿No quería hablar con Kakashi, señor? –recordó Potter.

-¡Oh! No es necesario, ¿cierto, Kakashi-kun?

-Sí… no creo que haga falta –repuso distraídamente el shinobi, rascándose la oreja con aburrimiento.

Delante de la puerta, a punto de marcharse, el Director de Hogwarts se detuvo y se giró.

-¡Ah, si! Molly, mucho me temo que la señorita Delacour tampoco podrá quedarse aquí.

-¡Oh! –exclamó la señor Weasley sin poder ocultar del todo su alegría-. Bill se sentirá un poco decepcionado.

Dumbledore ignoró educadamente la mal expresada emoción

-Bueno, me parece que eso es todo… Sí, es todo.

Buenas noches a todos y dulces sueños –deseó el anciano mago antes de marcharse finalmente.

-¿Delacour? ¿Se refiere a Fleur? –interrogó Harry.

-Sí, ¿no te lo dije? ¡Ella y Bill van a casarse! –contestó Ron.

Originalmente Fleur iba a pasar el verano en nuestra casa, pero Dumbledore dijo que eso sería una mala idea debido al carácter de uno de los shinobis que esperamos.

-¿Cuál? –interrogó Harry.

-Tal vez pensó que ella y Sakura irían a pelearse y medio matarse una a la otra –sugirió Ginny.

-No, no es eso –repuso Hermione-. No creo que Sakura se rebajara a eso, y Fleur… bueno, tampoco se arriesgaría a romperse las uñas, ¿no crees?

Ambas chicas rieron disimuladamente, cubriéndose las bocas para ahogar las risas.

Harry las miró sorprendido; Ron frunció mucho el sueño.

-¿Algo que deba saber? –inquirió el de pelo negro a su amigo.

-¡Bah! No las escuches –gruñó Ron-. Sólo están celosas porque Fleur es mucho más linda y simpática que ellas.

Este comentario solamente sirvió para redoblar las risas de las chicas, quienes le dedicaron al pelirrojo una mirada burlona.

-A la cama –indicó la señora Weasley autoritariamente, señalando escaleras arriba.

-Pero, mamà… -empezó a protestar su hijo.

-Mañana podrán seguir con su plática. Ahora es muy tarde –dijo la señora.

A los muchachos no les quedó más que suspirar y resignarse; pocos minutos más tarde los cuatro se encontraban en el pasillo, despidiéndose para marcharse a sus respectivos dormitorios.

-Ah, sí. Harry, ¿no te había mencionado que esta vez estaremos compartiendo cuarto con un poco más de gente? –preguntó Ron, deteniendo su mano sobre la perilla.

-¿Naruto? –preguntó el chico Potter arqueando la ceja.

-Y sus amigos –asintió Weasley-. Kakashi y Gai se quedan en la habitación que usaban Fred y George.

Ambos magos entraron en la recámara encontrándose con que había varios chicos, aproximadamente de su edad, repartidos por el lugar, pero lo que más llamó la atención de Harry fue el tipo ejercitándose en el suelo. Harry parpadeó sorprendido al ver al tipo de verde que recién conociera al llegar haciendo lagartijas (con un solo dedo) a mitad del cuarto.

¿Por qué razón Gai se encontraba en su cuarto? ¿No se suponía que se quedaría con Kakashi en el otro piso?

En un momento, "Gai" se paró de manos y se impulsó hacia arriba, dando tremendo salto y maroma, cayendo de pie frente a los dos jóvenes brujos.

Harry pudo comprobar que no se trataba del ninja que había conocido hacia una hora antes, sino de un chico de su misma edad, con un extraordinario parecido.

-Buenas noches –saludó el mini-Gai-. Asumo que tú debes de ser Harry-kun.

Es un placer conocerte –dijo al tiempo que hacía una pequeña reverencia.

-Ah, sí… Igualmente –contestó Harry medio inclinando la cabeza, no sabiendo bien cómo reaccionar ante el saludo.

-Éste es Rock Lee, un muy buen amigo mío –explicó Naruto sentado en el suelo, en donde pasaba revisión a sus kunais y shurikens.

No dejes que las cejotas te confundan; es un gran tipo.

El de allá es Shikamaru y ése es Chuji –siguió Naruto, señalando a un chico de aspecto cansado con una cola de caballo y a uno de robusta constitución y largo cabello rojizo.

-Hola, mucho gusto –saludó el gordito-. Yo soy Akimichi Chouji.

-¿Aki…? –empezó a decir el chico Potter, hallando problemas para recordar bien el nombre, no ya pronunciarlo.

-Llámame Chouji –puntualizó el ninja. Señaló sobre su hombro hacia la única cama ya ocupada-. El de allá es Shikamaru del clan Nara.

-Tiene pinta de holgazán (y lo es), pero también es muy listo –aportó Naruto.

-¡Hey, Shikamaru! –llamó Chouji-. ¡Éste es Harry Potter!

El genio holgazán hizo un displicente gesto con la mano y se acomodó para seguir durmiendo.

-Mucho gusto –dijo Potter mirando a los chicos nuevos-. ¿Y ustedes son todos?

-Mi compañera Ten-Ten se encuentra con Sakura-san, Hermione-san y Ginny-san en estos momentos –explicó Lee-. Y todavía faltan Neji-san y el equipo Kurenai.

-¿Uh?

-Descuida, ya los conocerás –dijo Chouji, hundiendo la mano en su inseparable bolsa de papitas-. Por desgracia, también conocerás a nuestra compañera Ino.

Un gruñido por parte de Shikamaru.

-Ino es la mejor amiga de Sakura… creo… algo así… -explicó Naruto rascándose la cabeza-. Es algo confuso.

Digamos que son grandes amigas pero que no se soportan.

-Yo no podría haberlo explicado mejor –asintió Chouji.

-¿Cómo es esta chica Ino? –inquirió Ronald.

-Digamos que si eres del tipo de persona tranquila, amante de la paz y que rehuye los conflictos… te llevarás un chasco –repuso Akimichi.

-¡A dormir! –ordenó la señora Weasley golpeando la puerta con la palma-. ¡Fuera luces y no más charla!

-Gracias –refunfuñó Shikamaru sin molestarse en moverse.

Los siguientes minutos se pasaron entre los preparativos de los chicos para irse a dormir. Escuchando a los shinobis y viéndolos interactuar entre sí, Harry pudo advertir que no había gran diferencia entre ninjas y magos; casi era como estar en Hogwarts con Neville, Seamus y Dean en una noche cualquiera.

Siempre y cuando siguieran actuando así al desempeñar sus funciones de "guardaespaldas", no tendría tanta queja en ser custodiado, para variar.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Gai fue catapultado al interior.

-Quiero un cambio –anunció Kakashi desde el umbral-. Ustedes se quedan con Gai y yo me llevaré a…

Su dedo paseó por todos los ocupantes del cuarto.

-¡Shikamaru! –anunció finalmente.

-Hecho –replicó el cansado ninja, tomando sus cosas rápidamente y marchándose antes de que nadie pudiera protestar.

-¿Qué le pasa? –preguntó Naruto, parpadeando sorprendido por la celeridad de su amigo.

-Ah… Nos encontramos con Tenzou antes de venir –explicó Chouji-. Nos recomendó que evitáramos a cualquier costo dormir cerca de ti, Kiba o Shino.

-¿Oh? Me pregunto por qué… -murmuró el rubio.

Harry sudó frío.

-¡Ah, ese Kakashi! –exclamó Gai poniéndose en pie y levantando el puño al cielo-. ¡No soportó la idea de perder otra competencia contra mí!

-¿Qué clase de desafío fue esta vez, Gai-sensei? –preguntó Lee, mirada brillante y puños cerrados en gesto de desbordante emoción.

La Noble Bestia Verde de la Hoja se llevó las manos a las caderas y sacó pecho:

-¡Fue una verdadera competencia! ¡Un desafío que sólo los verdaderos hombres en su ardiente juventud son capaces de superar!

¡Lo derroté en una competencia de aguantar sin parpadear!

-Déjeme adivinar… fue idea de Kakashi-sensei, ¿ne? –apuntó Naruto.

-Así es –asintió el cejón mayor-. Tendremos que aguardar hasta llegar a Hogwarts antes de tener una verdadera pelea. Aquí no hay suficiente espacio y temo molestar a Weasley-san.

-¿Mamá? –preguntó Ron-. ¡Oh, sí! Mejor evitamos eso…

¡Pero en cuánto lleguemos a Hogwarts tendrán que hacernos una demostración!

-¡Hecho! –sonrió Gai con el pulgar hacia arriba y pose de "¿A poco no soy genial?".

-¿Y yo también podré participar en la demostración, Gai-sensei? –preguntó Lee con mirada brillante.

-¡Por supuesto que sí, Lee! –exclamó el shinobi más verde-. Después de todo, una verdadera demostración de las habilidades de un auténtico ninja debe estar coronada por la dedicación y entrega que resplandece en la Flor de la Juventud. ¿Y quién posee semejantes cualidades en el mismo nivel que tú?

-¡Gai-sensei!

-¡Lee!

-¿Recuerdas que hace rato te dije que Snape y tú podrían aprender un par de cosas de Gai y Lee? –preguntó Ron a su amigo con sonrisa picaresca, viendo como los otros dos corrían a abrazarse.

-¡Gai-sensei!

-¡Lee!

-¡Gai-sensei!

-¡Lee!

-En serio, Harry, ¿por qué Snape y tú no pueden ser como ellos? –preguntó Ron.

-Vete al diablo.

-o-o-o-

-¡Maldita sea! –siseó Ron mientras trataba de embutirse la almohada en las orejas.

Harry no pudo estar más de acuerdo con él. Si bien, sabía por carne propia la clase de sonámbulo psicópata que era Uzumaki, el rubio se quedaba corto comparado con los discursos a voz en cuello que Gai roncaba sobre no sé que juventud piromaniaca…

¡E incluso en sueños, Lee asentía a todo lo que su maestro dijera!

Entonces Naruto empezó a participar activamente en la conversación…

El otro muchacho… ¿Chouji? …parecía no tener problemas… aunque cabía cuestionar si sus propios ronquidos lo dejaban escuchar nada.

Pero cuando Chouji murmuró algo, en lo que Harry alcanzó a distinguir la palabra (¿o siglas?) BBQ, y los otros tres se apresuraron a pedir su orden…

Había llegado el momento de irse a dormir en el pasillo.

-o-o-o-

-¡Pero qué cara traen!

-Gracias por resaltar lo obvio, Hermione –gruñó Ron, echándose sobre la mesa en donde conversaban las chicas y escudándose la cabeza con sus brazos.

-Déjenme adivinar… Kakashi-sensei fue a enjaretarles a Gai-sensei –suplió una chica de cabello castaño repartido en dos chongos, ojos achocolatados y expresión dulce.

-¡Oh, perdón! –exclamó la bruja de los sobresalientes-. Permíteme presentarte a Ten-Ten, Harry.

-Mucho gusto –bostezó el muchacho.

-Encantada –sonrió la otra.

-¿Cómo supiste que Kakashi fue a echarnos a Gai? –preguntó Harry restregándose el sueño de los ojos.

-Porque antes intento dejarlo con nosotras –explicó Sakura poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Según entendí por los gritos de mamá, antes de eso trató de dejarlo en el baño, en la cómoda, un armario, la cama de Kreacher en el cuarto de la caldera… -enunció Ginny con la risa bailándole en los ojos-. Hasta que mamá le dijo que no había suficientes cuartos condicionados en la casa y que tendría que compartirlo.

-Entonces fue y nos cambió a ese chico… ¿Cuál era su nombre?

-Supongo que te refieres a Shikamaru –comentó la pelirrosa-. Si yo tuviera que catafixiar a Gai-sensei por cualquiera de los chicos que hay en la casa, lo elegiría a él.

Es el menos molesto.

-Comienzo a odiar a Kakashi –masculló Ron.

-Sí, tengo ese efecto en las personas.

Tanto Harry como Ron levantaron la adolorida y nublada cabeza en un movimiento más brusco de lo recomendable, lo cual logró sonsacarles algunos gruñidos y gemidos.

-Yo, ¿qué tal durmieron? –saludó el copy-nin arqueando su ojo dormí maravillosamente.

El pelirrojo Weasley (válgame la redundancia) le dirigió una mirada tan cargada de odio…

-Mejor tú que yo. Estoy seguro de que habrías hecho lo mismo.

Al segundo siguiente la cabeza de Ron golpeó fuertemente la mesa y sus ronquidos resonaron en la cocina.

La puerta se abrió de un portazo y dentro entraron Lee y Gai.

-¡Pero qué maravilloso día! –proclamó la Bestia Verde de la Hoja-. ¿Acaso no sienten todos como sus llamas de la juventud arden con renovado vigor?

El que Ron rompiera a sollozar en ese preciso instante debió indicarle que no…

-Y Gai tiene ese efecto en las personas –comentó Kakashi.

Gai-sensei meneó la cabeza, en desaprobación y preocupación.

-Querido Ron-kun, ¡esa no es la manera de comenzar un nuevo día tan esplendido! Alguien como tú debería estar rebosante de vitalidad y energía, ¡desbordante por el resplandor de la llama de juventud!

¡Lee, tenemos que hacer algo por Ron-kun! ¡Lo incluiremos en el entrenamiento de hoy y nos aseguraremos de despertar todo el potencial de su juventud!

-¡Sí, Gai-sensei! –asintió su pupilo con entusiasmo.

-¡¿Qué? ¡NO! –bramó el chico, totalmente despierto, cuando maestro y alumno lo agarraron cada uno de un brazo, lo levantaron y comenzaron a llevarlo fuera de la cocina-. ¡Suéltenme! ¡¿Qué creen que están haciendo?

-Hey, ¿qué ocurre? –preguntó Naruto entrando en la cocina en ese instante.

-¡Vamos a entrar a Ron-kun! –anunció la Bestia Azul.

-¡Genial! ¿Puedo ir con ustedes?

-¡Por supuesto que sí! –Gai dio su visto bueno con el pulgar hacia arriba.

-¡No! ¡¿Por qué yo? ¡Yo soy un buen tipo! ¡¿Por qué mejor no van a buscar a Malfoy?

Los gritos y súplicas quedaron se fueron ahogando poco a poco a medida que el cuarteto se alejaba. Los que quedaron en la cocina se miraron entre sí, compartiendo miradas de lástima y de burla, en el caso de Ginny.

Recordando el comentario hecho por su mejor amigo sobre Snape y él el día anterior, Harry no pudo evitar pensar que el karma era cruel y brutal.

Una vez más, la puerta de la cocina, sólo que en esta ocasión no entró ningún ninja escandaloso, sino la señora Weasley, guiando varias bolsas de papel castaño con su varita.

-¿Sabes, mamá? Gai y Lee se ofrecieron a entrenar a Ron… -comentó Ginny despreocupadamente.

-¿Ah, sí? Qué bueno, querida; le sentará muy bien –replicó la buena señora algo distraída.

Acaban de llegar los víveres; comenzaré a preparar el desayuno de inmediato.

-¿Creí que teníamos suficientes provisiones? –Ginny enarcó una ceja.

-Las teníamos, sí… Pero no había contado con el buen apetito de los chicos.

Sakura y Ten-Ten se miraron entre sí y asintieron; alimentar a Chouji, Naruto y los clones iba a ser toda una prueba para la bruja.

-¿Necesita que la ayude con algo? –inquirió Kakashi cortésmente.

-Oh, no… Sólo tengo que pedirles que por favor salgan de la cocina… Voy a necesitar el espacio…

-No hay ningún problema –asintió el Espantapájaros-. Afuera, mocosos.

-¡Casi lo olvido! –exclamó la atreada bruja cuando los "mocosos" comenzaban a salir-. Llegaron las cartas de Hogwarts; las dejé sobre una mesa en el recibidor.

-¡¿Las cartas? ¡Los resultados! –chilló Hermione aterrada y salió disparada por la puerta, repartiendo uno o dos codazos.

Ten-Ten parpadeó sorprendida, mirando hacia donde acababa de desaparecer la bruja.

-No te preocupes –dijo Harry-. Hermione es así en todo lo referente a la escuela.

-¿Escuela? ¡Habría jurado que se trataba de un asunto de vida o muerte! –bromeó la kunoichi.

-Lo es para Hermione.

Encontraron a Granger en el recibidor, mirando fijamente un rectángulo de papel que era estrujado en sus temblorosas manos.

-Los resultados… -musitó la bruja entre el extásis y el horror-. Me fue mal en Runas, lo sé… Cometí un grave error de traducción. Y en la parte práctica de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras…

¡Dios mío! Pensé haberlo hecho bien en Transformación, pero-

-¿Quieres que abra la carta por ti? –sugirió Sakura con delicadeza.

Hermione tragó grueso, cerró los ojos… y le dio el sobre a la pelirrosa.

-Se gentil –suplicó la bruje de castaña cabellera, estrujándose las manos y más blanca que el pergamino que parecía contener su vida.

Sakura sonrió y abrió el sobre; extrajo una hoja de papel y la desdobló. La examinó rápidamente y dijo:

-Según dice aquí… Obtuviste dos, tres… diez Sobresalientes.

-¿Diez? –repitió Hermione, desinflándose.

-Sí, diez Sobresalientes y un Supera las Expectativas en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Hermione lucía devastada.

-Lo hiciste muy bien, Hermione –la felicitó Harry.

-Aquí dice que son las dos notas más altas, ¿cierto? –dijo Sakura.

-Sí, lo son… -murmuró Granger.

-Entonces no tienes razón para deprimirte –intervino Ten-Ten-. Estoy convencida de que eres de las personas que siempre dan su mejor esfuerzo. Y cuando es así, el resultado final no importa.

Menos aún cuando esos resultados son sobresalientes y superiores a las expectativas…

-¿Qué tal te fue a ti, Harry? –preguntó la Weasley menor.

-Veamos.

Potter rasgó el sobre y sacó sus resultados; a continuación leyó en voz alta:

_Resultados de las Títulos Indispensables de Magia Ordinaria._

_Notas para pasar:_

_Sobresaliente (S)_

_Supera las expectativas (E)_

_Aceptable (A)_

_Notas para reprobar:_

_Pobre (P)_

_Desastroso (D)_

_Troll(T)_

_Harry James Potter ha conseguido:_

_Astronomía A_

_Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas E_

_Encantamientos E_

_Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras S_

_Adivinación P_

_Herbología E_

_Historia de la Magia D_

_Pociones E_

_Transformaciones E_

-¡Felicitaciones, Harry! –Ginny sonrió calurosamente.

-Felicidades –dijo Hermione.

Los demás también lo felicitaron; Harry estaba muy satisfecho consigo mismo.

Sus resultados eran bastante buenos… a excepción de Historia, en donde se había quedado dormido a mitad del examen (lo cual había sido la causa de… Mejor no) y de Adivinación, pero eso no era nuevo.

Si tan sólo ese "Supera Las Expectativas" en Pociones no hubiera matado su sueño de ser Auror…

Harry sacudió el pensamiento de su cabeza; al menos no tendría a Snape ese año. Hizo a un lado la hoja con los resultados y echó un vistazo a la lista de libros y materiales que llevaría en el sexto curso.

-¿Ya viste, Hermione? "Historia de un Ninja Valiente" por Jiraiya.

Ese es un libro ninja, ¿no?

-¿De qué trata ese libro? –interrogó Hermione mirando a Sakura.

La chica había enrojecido y un tic había aparecido en su ceja.

-¡¿Les pidieron un libro de Jiraiya? –repitió con voz ligeramente chillona, arrebatándole el papel a Harry.

¡No puede ser que les pidan un libro de Jiraiya-sama para el colegio!

-¿Por qué no? –interrogó Ginny.

-¡Pues, porque…! –Las palabras se ahogaron en la garganta de la kunoichi y su rostro adquirió un tono arrebolado.

-Porque la mayoría de sus libros son para pervertidos –explicó Ten-Ten con sonriendo-. Como Kakashi-sensei.

-No soy un pervertido –replicó el aludido sin interés (y sin despegar la vista de su libro actual; ¿en qué momento lo sacó?)-. Resulta que me gustan las historias de amor.

-Eso no son historias de amor… -murmuró Sakura.

-Tranquila, Sakura: ese libro no es como los otros –intervino Ten-Ten-. En realidad es muy bueno.

Gai-sensei nos hizo leerlo, ¡e incluso representarlo!, cuando nos asignaron como equipo. Te aseguró que no tiene nada que ver con la colección Icha-Icha.

-_¿Nani?_ –Sakura la miró no muy convencida.

-Sí, es cierto… -asintió Kakashi-. Las Aventuras de Naruto… Fue el primer libro que escribió Jiraiya-sama.

Y el único que no sigue su actual línea de trabajo.

-¿"Las Aventuras de Naruto"? –repitió Harry.

-Sí: los padres de Naruto decidieron nombrarlo en honor al libro –asintió Kakashi con una sonrisa oculta-. Y Minato-sensei no se enojaba sin importar cuánto me burlara de que su hijo iba a llevar nombre de comida y se convertiría en un adicto sin remedio al Ramen. Simplemente sonreía y me asignaba a los servicios de limpieza.

Pasé largas horas tallando las calles de Konoha con mi cepillo de dientes…

-Bueno que no se enojara –comentó Ten-Ten pícaramente.

-De haberse enojado habría mandado a Gai conmigo –sonrió Hatake.

¿Sabes, Sakura? –continuó el shinobi volteando hacia su exalumna-. Traigo una copia del libro. ¿Por qué no le echas un vistazo?

Ojos verdes lo taladraron.

-¿Tengo su palabra de que no es como los otros?

-Totalmente.

-Está bien… -suspiró la chica-. Después de todo, si Yondaime Hokage nombró a Naruto por ese libro, no puede ser tan malo…

Supongo.

-¿Quién? –preguntó Ginny confundida.

-Namikaze Minato –explicó el peliplata-. Él fue el cuarto Hokage de Konoha y padre de Naruto.

¿Fue? pensó Harry para sí.

¿Tendría algo que ver con lo dicho por Dumbledore? ¿Sobre que comprendería a Naruto mejor que a nadie?


	7. Dolor

****Aquí, reportandome, de nuevo, finalment, luego de muchísimo tiempo, con titulación en trámite (lo único mejor que decir eso será decir que ya tengo mi titulo 3).

De aqui en más daré mi máximo para mantener actualizaciones constantes.

Siendo honesta, no quedé muy conforme con este capitulo (mas bien lo siento como medio capitulo), así que por favor, les agradeceré un ciento que me dejen sus comentarios para tener listo el proximo lo mas pronto posible y con la calidad que ustedes se merecen (¿a poco no parezco infomercial?).

Muchas gracias por leerme y comentar a:

Andreina (como ves, finalmente he actualizado -.-U), ArhaThenar, paosan, AKARY, vashilii, okashira janet, Akumii-Zatire, EtherealSighs, Sifu Sihaya, o0utkasztt, hikari-inuzuka, EspeKuroba, Athila Dark (voy a apresurarme a actualizar y despejar tus dudas, ¡promesa!), satorichiva, toaneo07, HinataWeasley789 (espero haber aclarado aquí algunos de esos detalles; lo demás se irá trabajndo), eliade-dark,Yami Horus Drako Angelus, Mahasana, paosan, Katarina-Hatake, Lyla Fawkes (tenías toda la razón!), Shi-P-Dream, Lila-sama, AnataYume (lo de la muerte de Jiraiya... quedará explicado, no te preocupes), Nagi w, PolinSeneka (T~T), vanecool, Akane Maxwell.

Ya no pude contactar a PolinSeneka, así que va sin betear...

* * *

**Harry Potter y el Espíritu Ninja.**

Capítulo Siete.

Dolor.

-¡¿Vamos a estudiar pornografía? –chilló Hermione horrorizada.

-¿Puedo ser yo quién se lo diga a MacGonagall? –suplicó Ron.

Hermione no se había quedado muy tranquila luego de los comentarios hechos por Sakura con respecto al libro de la lista, así que, después de un arduo interrogatorio, había conseguido sonsacarle la verdad a la pelirrosa sobre la colección Icha-Icha.

Sobra decir la clase de reacción que esto tuvo en la joven bruja.

El pelirrojo rompió a reír histéricamente, sujetándose fuertemente la tripa.

-¡Acabo de imaginarme la expresión que habría puesto Umbridge! ¿Ustedes creen que podríamos mandarle una copia? Firmaríamos como: "De tus amigos, los Centauros."

-Seguro que le encantaría –asintió Harry.

Y, cambiando de tema… -continuó como quien no quiere la cosa-. ¡¿Qué demonios traes puesto?

El penúltimo de los Weasley se hallaba ataviado con un spandex verde y calentadores anaranjados; que con ello baste la descripción.

Ron había conseguido escapar de su supuesto secuestro mañanero justo a tiempo para desayunar; había comido a toda velocidad, revisado sus calificaciones por instancia de su madre y vuelto a desaparecer.

Potter y Granger no lo habían vuelto a ver hasta hacía una hora, más o menos, cuando se había presentado al té de la una como el cuarto clon de la serie (siendo Naruto "La Noble Bestia Naranja de la Hoja" el tercero), arrancando un grito de su madre y un ataque de risa de su hermana.

Si Harry no había tocado el tema antes, era debido a que se encontraba demasiado pasmado para decir nada; Hermione había mandado aquella locura a segundo lugar en su lista, después de ¿qué es Icha-Icha?, y Ten-Ten se había golpeado la cabeza contra la mesa al tiempo que murmuraba: "se están multiplicando…".

Y si ni la señora Weasley ni Ginny ni nadie más había dicho algo al respecto, era probablemente por pena.

-¿Ah, esto? –preguntó Ron señalando su vestimenta-. Gai dijo que me ayudaría con mi entrenamiento.

-Tu entrenamiento –repitió Hermione arqueando las cejas, para ver si había entendido bien.

-Sí, mi entrenamiento –asintió Ronald-. Verán, al principio no me gustaba para nada la idea… pero mientras pensaba una forma de escaparme, Lee se puso a enumerar las ventajas de entrenar con Gai: te haces más fuerte, más rápido, más resistente, mejoran tu coordinación, tus reflejos… en fin; ¡es justo lo que necesito para mejorar como guardián!

-Por supuesto… -resopló Hermione-. Quidditch.

-¿Y qué? ¿También te va a enseñar a hacer de esa magia ninja? –preguntó Harry.

-No… esa no es su especialidad –explicó Ron-. Gai se especializa en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, armas y cosas así.

-Además, para realizar su ninjutsu los ninjas utilizan chakra, no magia. Y si bien ambas son parecidas, sería imposible para Ron realizar cualquiera de sus técnicas, así como lo sería para los ninjas utilizar cualquiera de nuestros hechizos.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes? –replicó Ron.

-Sakura y yo hemos estado hablando sobre el tema –explicó su amiga.

-Si no pueden hacer magia, ¿cómo van a hacerse pasar por estudiantes? –inquirió Harry.

-Bah… Dumbledore debe estar preparado para ello –repuso Ron.

Volvió su atención a una perspectiva más agradable:

-¡Vamos a ir al Callejón Diagon a comprar libros pornográficos! –canturreó.

-¡Ron!

-¡Al fin voy a poder ver la tienda de Fred y George! Me pregunto qué dirán cuando sepan lo que nosotros vamos a estudiar este año… –continuó su amigo sin hacerle el más mínimo caso, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja iluminaba su cara…

…Sonrisa que se desvaneció cuando, minutos más tarde, su madre le informó que el viaje al Callejón Diagon sería pospuesto indefinidamente. Por razones de seguridad.

-¡¿Razones de seguridad? –repitió el pelirrojo sin podérselo creer-. ¡Creí que por eso Dumbledore había contratado ninjas!

-Dumbledore contrató a los ninjas para resguardar la escuela y mantenerlos protegidos a ti y a los demás estudiantes –aclaró su madre con paciencia cada vez más escasa-. No para ir de compras contigo, Ron.

-¿Eso significa que tampoco los contrató para ayudarte con la limpieza? –acusó su indignado retoño.

-Ellos se ofrecieron muy amablemente a ayudarme a poner el cuartel en condiciones habitables –informó la señora Weasley-. Que es más de lo que puedo decir de ti.

¡Ahora toma una escoba y ponte a ayudar!

Y así fue como Ron recibió una buena dosis de lo que recomienda el doctor para quienes se han pasado todo el día entrenando con el dúo de tres más dinámico de la Hoja…

Trabajo doméstico.

¡Qué buen detalle el de Gai el de ponerse a sí mismo (y a todos los demás) a disposición de la señora Weasley!

-o-o-o-

Molly necesitaba tener Grimmauld Place en condiciones para recibir aún más huéspedes… todavía no había una fecha determinada para la llegada de los shinobi faltantes, pero mejor no dejarlo para mañana si sus hijos, Harry, Hermione y los ninjas lo pueden hacer hoy, ¿no? Sin embargo, la honorable Weasley-san pronto descubrió que el entusiasmo de las Nobles Bestias de Konoha requería supervisión continua a fin de minimizar los daños… Lo que dio a los restantes miembros del escuadrón de limpieza cierta libertad y un buen respiro.

Ahora bien, si había alguien en la casa que estaba de verdad en contra del programa intensivo de limpieza de la señora Weasley (aún más que Ron) ése era Harry.

La limpieza había marcado un terrible peso en el estómago del Niño Que Vivió.

Una cosa era la negativa a dejarse abatir por el dolor, y otra salir a la caza de ese mismo dolor por toda la casona, sin poder ignorar los recuerdos y pensamientos sobre Sirius a cada paso y a la espera angustiosa de hallar algo que hiciera aún más profunda su herida: una carta, una fotografía, incluso un calcetín sucio haría el truco.

Así que a la menor oportunidad, Harry se escabulló sin ser visto (otro peligro a evitar: Hermione) y se aventuró al cuarto del tapiz familiar: el único lugar que Sirius había evitado más que aquel era la habitación de su madre y Harry no estaba para nada seguro de querer aventurarse por semejantes lares…

-o-o-o-

Tres shinobis (los únicos exentos de tener que esgrimir una escoba o utensilio de limpieza similar, y no precisamente para volar) en una cocina de magos, hasta la coronilla de libros… Literalmente. Los montones de textos varios que poblaban la mesa sobrepasaban la altura de las cabezas de nuestros ninjas; estando sentados, tampoco hay que exagerar.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior al tiempo que transcribía la información más relevante de "Una Historia de Hogwarts" en un pergamino.

-¿Cómo vamos a repartirnos en los dormitorios? –interrogó la chica-. Porque tendremos que dividirnos en estas Cuatro Casas de los Fundadores, ¿no es así? Y sería imprudente dejarlo a la elección de un sombrero.

-Lo más importante es mantener vigilados a Potter Harry y a Malfoy Draco –señaló Shikamaru perezosamente.

Así que tendremos que usar Sensoriales… El equipo Kurenai y Neji.

Después nos ocuparemos de los detalles.

Kakashi asintió lentamente, en silencio: su total atención puesta en el libro de Lockhart que estaba leyendo.

Cabeza abajo.

-¡Kakashi-sensei! –espetó la chica de ojos verdes dando una fuerte palmada en la mesa y haciendo temblar los trastos en la alacena.

-¿Sí, Sakura? Dime.

La chica le arrebató el texto de las manos, dejando al descubierto un ejemplar de Icha-Icha Tactics en las manos del Copión.

Arqueó la ceja.

Kakashi pasó de página.

-¡Se supone que estamos reuniendo información! –acusó ella-. ¡Sobre los magos! –precisó.

-No puedo leer esa cosa –explicó calmó el shinobi, señalando el libro de Lockhart con un movimiento de cabeza-. Resulta ofensivo para la lectura en general. Este libro no merece llamarse libro: es insulso, pusilánime, exagerado, carece de estructura…

-Y difiere del Icha-Icha en qué…

-Pues, verás, el estilo de narración Icha-Icha utiliza la tercera persona, prosa, con un narrador omnipresente…

Sakura se dio una palmada en la frente.

-Olvídelo.- Rápidamente pescó otro ejemplar de la "Biblioteca" y se lo pasó a su mentor-. Éste.

-"Libro reglamentario de Hechizos 1" –leyó Kakashi antes de ojearlo-. ¡Pero, Sakura-chan! ¡Esto no es una novela! ¡Y los dibujos son feos!

-Hay otros seis –advirtió la chica.

-¡Y la letra es pequeñita! Mira –replicó el peliplata poniéndole el libro bajo la nariz.

-Kakashi-sensei…

Mientras tanto, Shikamaru había ignorado olímpicamente el intercambio, leyendo y sacando los puntos más útiles de "Una Historia de la Magia" con un solo pensamiento en la cabeza:

Qué problemático…

-o-o-o-

-¿Hay alguien aquí?

Harry dio un respingo cuando la puerta se abrió y Naruto entró en la habitación.

-¡Ah, Harry-kun! No esperaba encontrarte aquí… Aunque me preguntaba en dónde estabas…

Sobre todo porque Hermione-chan no dejaba de preguntarlo.

El aludido permaneció en silencio.

-Estuve limpiando la habitación de Sirius Black –informó Uzumaki lentamente.

Esa oración golpeó a Harry con más fuerza que la usada por la Bludger de Dobby tres años y medio atrás para "salvarle la vida".

-¿Tocaste algo? –preguntó con aprehensión.

-No, sólo quité la paja y los huesos de rata -explicó Naruto, tranquilo-. Hermione-chan me dijo que así lo hiciera.

-Bien… -murmuró Harry para sí. Una vez más volvía a perderse en sus recuerdos de Sirius; escasos, cierto, porque los dos habían tenido muy poco tiempo para conocerse, pero aún así…

Se había refugiado en esa habitación para no tener que… _sentirlo._ Y el agujero en el Árbol Genealógico en donde debía estar Sirius sólo había servido para remover la herida, para recordarle que Sirius había sido removido de la existencia así como había sido borrado de su familia… Y en ambos casos, por gente de su misma sangre.

-Creo que si alguien debiera limpiar esa habitación y poner en orden las cosas de Sirius-san, deberías de ser tú –comentó Naruto.

-No quiero limpiar esa habitación, ni quiero poner en orden sus cosas –contestó Harry con irritación-. Quiero que todo permanezca tal y como está.

Uzumaki sonrió con tristeza.

-No creo que eso sirva de nada…

Harry lo miró con dureza, pero sin decir nada. Naruto no se dejó amilanar, tal y como es típico en él:

-Tsunade-baachan nos habló de ti, y cuando lo hizo me dieron muchas ganas de conocerte, Harry-kun –explicó Uzumaki-. Pensé que tú eras alguien con quien podría entenderme.

-¿Por qué? –cuestionó el de ojos verdes, mirándolo fijamente.

-Bueno, para empezar ambos somos huérfanos –dijo Naruto con una sonrisa suave-. Mis padres murieron el día que nací.

-Alguien mencionó que tu padre fue Hokage…

-Sip. Yondaime Hokage –anunció Naruto con orgullo-. El gran héroe de Konoha que murió protegiendo a la Aldea del Zorro Demoniaco.

-¿Zorro Demoniaco? –repitió Harry arqueando la ceja.

-Si… parte de un juego de nueve –contestó Naruto sobándose la nuca-. Ahora es historia antigua… Pero en su tiempo nos causó muchísimos problemas.

Muchísimos problemas… sí…

Naruto sacudió la cabeza y volvió a sonreír. Harry lo miró atentamente por unos segundos.

-¿Cómo murieron tus padres?

-Mi madre murió cuando yo nací –explicó Naruto- y, bueno, como ya te dije, mi padre murió sellando al Zorro.

Verás, él usó una técnica prohibida que requería del sacrificio de quien la realizaba; Yondaime eligió dar su vida para proteger a la gente de la aldea.

Sabía que iba a morir, pero aún así no se retractó porque estaba protegiendo a quienes eran importantes para él.

Harry apartó la mirada; tenía que hacerlo. Estaba demasiado familiarizado con ese tipo de historias.

-Lo cierto es que estoy muy orgullosos de lo que hizo y muy orgulloso también de ser su hijo –continuó el joven shinobi.

-Mis padres murieron cuando yo tenía un año… -Harry se sorprendió a sí mismo cuando las palabras dejaron sus labios-. Voldemort los mató.

Su objetivo era asesinarme a mí, pero ellos lucharon para protegerme. Se sacrificaron por mí… Muchos se han sacrificado por mí…

-Y tú no quieres que eso vuelva a suceder –finalizó Uzumaki con voz suave-. Comprendo cómo te sientes. Yo también he perdido personas valiosas para mí, aquellos que considero mi familia.

Naruto guardó silencio un momento.

-El dolor es una carga muy grande… A menudo arrastra a las personas a hacer toda clase de actos despreciables, tan sólo para aligerar su peso.

Desear que los demás se sientan como te sientes tú.

Te hace sentir que estás completamente solo, que nadie puede comprenderte… Terminas erigiendo una barrera entre el mundo y tú, porque ya no quieres sentir más dolor y crees que si te abres a los demás sólo terminarás más y más lastimado. Y todo eso hace que te hundas cada vez más en la oscuridad.

Harry escuchaba atentamente. El Naruto que tenía ante así en ese instante no concordaba con la imagen de Naruto que se había estado forjando en las últimas semanas.

Todo indicaba que, una vez más, Dumbledore estaba en lo cierto.

-Ese sentimiento arrasó con mi mejor amigo –murmuró Naruto con la mirada pérdida.

Okay, eso Harry no se lo esperaba. Naruto continuó con una mezcla de tristeza y alegría:

-Yo he tenido la suerte de tener amigos estupendos y de conocer gente a la que le importo y se preocupa por mí. De no haber sido por ellos, no sé que habría hecho. Probablemente me habría dejado vencer por el dolor.

Sin embargó, tener amigos no es suficiente; también se necesita de la propia voluntad de uno.

-Son nuestras decisiones quienes nos definen –murmuró Harry, recordando palabras dichas años atrás por una persona que había hecho todo lo posible por protegerlo, a él y a sus padres, por mucho o poco que esto sirviera…

-Todos me dicen que no hay nada por hacer por alguien que no quiere ser salvado.

Harry dio un respingo al percatarse de que el shinobi seguía hablando.

-El dolor atrae los deseos de venganza, y esto causa aún más sufrimiento; es necesario detener el ciclo… Perdonar…

-Hay cosas… que no pueden ser perdonadas… -murmuró Harry con dureza.

-Existe una diferencia entre perdonar y olvidar, y yo no digo que olvides… Los recuerdos que te preceden, tanto alegres como tristes, son lo que te definen como persona y como ser humano.

Es simplemente que la venganza no conduce a nada bueno –dijo el de ojos azules con mirada vidriosa-. ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado, Harry-kun, hasta qué extremos estarías dispuesto a llegar… con tal de vengar la muerte de tus seres queridos? ¿Qué estarías dispuesto a hacer con tal de matar a tu enemigo? ¿A qué estarías dispuesto a renunciar con tal de detenerlo para siempre?


End file.
